Dearest Jade
by MistroStrings
Summary: Eden isn't the girl she used to be. And when she comes back to Forks as her new self; can she change her bitter ways? Or will she lose everyone she ever loved? BITTER SWEET SEQUEL! Jasper x OC
1. Ch1 Changed

**My name is Jasper Hale. I don't think anyone will read this. If they do, please don't show it to anyone else. I don't know why I'm piecing these papers together. I suppose, because it's important. **

**Eden wrote the following story at a desk, with a paper and a pencil. She didn't write this story in a dark cave, as she had the other. This is different. When she wrote this; She was content, when no one else of her kind could understand what that even meant. She went through a lot, but somehow she managed to smile. **

**She had an awfully beautiful smile.**

**~.~.~.~.~**

Emptiness. Stillness. Abhorrence. Sickness. Thirst. Monotony.

I heard something fall down next to me. I slowly, very slowly turned my head around to look at it. The rat's neck was cut open, blood and bones sticking out. Only a few more seconds and it would be cold. "So, it looks like you're finally giving up on animals too?" I heard that voice laugh from the gate above. "Poor little guy," she snickered. "He died for nothing." I sat in silence as I heard her heels click away above me.

Gemma. The vampire who had took away my life. Yes, my life. I wasn't in any life any more. It was just a mannequin of skin and thirst. My eyes betrayed me, and shot over to the rat. _Thirst._ Instead of my stomach grumbling, or my mouth watering, my eyes flashed and told me to eat it. I savagely pounced upon the poor critter, ripping it apart, feeling the sweet sensation of blood trickle onto my tongue. After feeding; I simply slumped up against the wall once more.

_Shiver, Eden. Shiver. It's cold down here._ I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest. _Warm yourself up. You're cold, aren't you? You're underground in a cave. Why do you feel warm? How is that possible? It has to be less than freezing down here. _

I twitched in anger. I hate everything. I hated everyone. What was I doing down here? Why didn't Gemma just kill me right then and there? I wish she had. She just loves torture. Torture wasn't too bad, now that I thought about it. It was a way of compromising.

"Three months," I heard Gemma say above me, as I heard her sit down. I didn't bother to look up. I haven't looked at anyone in three months. "That's a really long time, don't you think?" I stayed silent. Gemma did this to me every week; tormented me and told me things I would try to forget about. "I'm surprised your little Cullen friends haven't found you yet. It's not like I left the town or anything. Or maybe they just don't care about you. Or maybe they're dead." Her giggles sent my head twirling. "That would be fun, wouldn't it?"

"I'll kill them if you don't," I spat angrily, kicking a stone on the ground that I had been carving the whole time I was down here.

I knew Gemma was smiling. "You're starting to think like me." She sighed. "I like it. I think that's why I kept you around in the first place. I knew you'd realize how insolent and stupid humans were, and once you did, I knew that you'd be strong and join my side. So, are you ready to come out yet? Try some… tastier cuisine?"

I laughed, cracking my neck. "I won't eat a human."

She frowned and flipped her curly blonde hair. "I don't think that's true, actually. Once you get up here, once I decide to let you out of there, you'll have a whole new nose. Things will attract you." There was a long pause between us. I tried not to listen to what she said next. "You'd probably better stay away from Forks High School. Your friend Danny would probably catch your nose. I doubt you'd want to chew him up."

My mouth suddenly remembered his lips against mine. I growled low in my chest. Stupid boy. What did he know about anything? If I were to come up, I wouldn't care if he died either. Unexpectedly I felt a pain in my chest; where my heart once beat, but I pushed it aside so my anger could take its place.

"What about that Jasper boy?" Gemma whispered in an intense nature. "Do you think about him a lot? That's sort of being a whore, isn't it? I mean, after all, he does have a partner." I snapped my head up finally, looking at her pale, but beautiful face. Somehow it looked more pink, more lively. She'd been feeding, but she looked the same as when she put me down here. "Well, look at that lovely face. Haven't seen that in quite some time."

"Shut up," I snarled, standing up. My joints suddenly felt strong. Her eyes grew wide, if only for a minute in shock. I also hadn't stood up in three months, but it's not like it would affect my bones anyways. "Don't talk about Jasper. Or I'll kill you."

Her thin brow rose, as she pulled her lips back into a malicious smile. "Jasper forgot about you, didn't he?" I clenched my fists. "I thought he really liked you, you know? I guess you were just a burden to him. That's really too bad."

I suddenly heard myself screaming robotically out loud, and I felt my feet spring off from the floor, my body shooting upwards, my head knocking the gate apart, and my feet landing shakily on the floor above me. Gemma stepped back quickly, her eyes showing fear.

"Gemma, you need to learn when to stop talking," I said, smiling and laughing as she pressed herself against a wall, as I inched closer to me. I never felt so strong in my life. "Don't be so certain that you'll live and reign over me. Anyone can die."


	2. Ch2 Loss of Sensation

A loud sound of feet clambering behind me made me nervous, but my eyes couldn't tear away from what was ahead of me. Gemma, smiling and laughing with nervousness as she pressed herself against the cave wall. "Oh, come on Eden," she said seductively. "You wouldn't kill me. I'm taking care of you, you know? Think about where your life would have gone if I wouldn't have taken you in."

I let out an unplanned laugh, stepping closer to her. I knew the werewolf that worked for Gemma was growling and getting ready to pounce behind me, but I ignored him. I felt strong suddenly; like I could take both of them on. "My life was just fine before you came along."

She raised a mocking finger. "Are you so sure about that, sweetie? What about Jasper? You were falling in love with him, weren't you?" She spat on the ground in disgust. "Pathetic little vampire, if I do say so myself, but either way, your heart would have been torn. Jasper couldn't have you, and with Danny knowing about Jasper, he wouldn't _want _you. If you kill me now; and they both see you the way you are…" She sighed, shaking her head. "Well, no one would really _care_ about you either."

Low growls were erupting from my throat. I wasn't used to it; I wasn't used to being what I was now… A vampire. Gemma was right though. Jasper, Danny, Alice, Bella- _no one_ would want to be around me anymore. They would have saved me, if they cared. No one came for me. "No one came for me," I whispered, unclenching my fists by my side. "Nobody wanted to rescue me."

Gemma began to laugh hysterically. "Oh, so now you're finally realizing it darling! That's why I took you away from them. I knew you had a darker side; a more… _reasonable _side locked up in your somewhere. I was just waiting for it to come through, and here it is."

"Reasonable?" I chuckled, stepping closer to her, filling her with even more fear. She knew I was powerful, too. "You think I'm reasonable? Tell me this; If I worked for you, what would you have me do anyways?"

She split her pink lips in two, flashing her white teeth. "Get rid of that little family with the mortal compassion. They're in my way. Forks is destined to be done with; gone. They're the only things standing in my way, and me and Ahgia can't take all of them on by ourselves. We need someone with history; someone with anger. That's you, Eden. Don't you see it? That's you."

I looked down at my bare feet. She was right. I was filled with more anger than I ever had as a human. I would tell myself not to be angry when I was mortal, but now I didn't see why I told myself that. Anger could lead you to get things done. Hate could lead you to happiness; self content. I looked up at Gemma, suddenly, remembering. "I wouldn't kill the Cullens. I'm not sure if I like them, but I don't plan on killing them."

"Whore!" She suddenly hissed, leaping on top of me, and pinning me to the ground. "You will do as I say! They abandoned you! They don't care for you! You play the game by _my _rules, little girl! You move the pieces with me; and you do not disrespect!" I suddenly felt a large paw slash across my face.

Furiously, I threw her off of me, slamming her hard into the wall. I wanted to shout and yell at her; tell her that I wasn't going to work for someone; that I was strong enough myself; but I could only show it. Angrily, I pounced upon her, feeling her thin throat in between my shaking hands. My voice rung out in my head; _Oh come on, Eden. Just do it. Get it over with. You don't need anyone but yourself. _Shouting angrily, I twisted my hands in opposite directions, hearing a snap and a crunch. I shut my eyes, not wanting to look down at her face. Her face that showed shock, and fear. I had killed. I had murdered. I had murdered _the dead._

I stood up, breathing heavily, not regretting what I had done. Turning around, I saw that Ahgia was a man once again. I wasn't scared of Gemma; but with his large, lumbering body looming over mine; I was scared- werewolf _or _man. I whispered pathetically to him; "Don't hurt me, please," I mumbled, dropping to my knees. "I had to do it," my voice hissed through clenched teeth. "I had to do what was fair; what was _right_. She doesn't have control over me." I looked up at him, sympathetically as he watched Gemma unmoving with sad eyes. "She doesn't have control of you… Not anymore."

He gave a quick smile. Although it was wide, it was a sad smile; a smile of realization and remembrance. "I thought that I loved her; when I first saw her," he said, his voice surprising me. It was elegant, and smooth. "She accepted my harsh ways. I didn't know why I was so awful to people, but I just was. She made me think it was okay. She made me think it was alright kill people." He shook his head slowly back and forth, his eyes suddenly meeting mine. I winced in fear. "Then you came along. You had all the anger bottled in you that I seemed to share, but you pushed away your thoughts of murder. How did you do it? How do you do it?"

"I have a long lasting respect for human life," I stated simply. "I just remember that. I liked my life as a human. I wouldn't want to ruin it for others."

"What of your vampire friends?" He asked quickly, narrowing his brows together. "You dislike them, but you will not kill them. Why?"

I felt a bitter sweet sorrow arise in my chest. I wanted to cry, and I knew that I could, but I stopped myself. "They were good to me when I was a mortal, and they would take care of anyone, no matter who it was. I owe them enough to not harm them. I honestly do not wish to kill them. My respect for them has gone down, however. That is all I will say on the subject."

My feet pushed me upwards onto my two legs, and I stared firmly at Ahgia. I held out my hand towards him, opening. "You don't have to travel alone," I mumbled. "I won't control you. I promise you that much."

Hesitantly, he slipped his hand into my palm. I looked at our complexions; his native American, rich brown, and mine a pale, sickly white. They looked nice next to one another; almost harmonic. "I think we should show you the sun again," he stated firmly. It wasn't a suggestion; it was a demand. "I know this sounds silly, but when I saw the vampire boy with the curly hair look at you, I knew that he found you to be as radiating as the sun."

My stomach churned, and I dropped my hand from him, pushing past him and heading towards the rock stairs leading back up to the ground. My legs were shaking as I walked upwards, closer and closer towards the streak of light that I was so unfamiliar with now within these three months.

"I said don't talk about any of them," I warned to Ahgia behind me. "I'm walking again. I'm going to be with humans soon. I can control my thirst. I know I can, but I will have to see him sometime or another." I stepped out onto the grass, letting it slip between my toes. I thought it would bring some sort of sensational feeling back within me, but when I stared at the trees, and the bright sunlight twinkling through them, I felt nothing. I looked down at my palm, getting hit by the bright sun, unsurprised to see it sparkling. I whispered to myself. "No longer do I wish to be his sun."


	3. Ch3 Red Jacket

I could still remember everything that happened to me as a human. For some reason, I found that surprising, although I knew the Cullens could very well do the same thing. Maybe I just wanted to forget things. That was probably what was bothering me so much. I just wanted to forget. As Ahgia and I silently walked out of the woods and found our way back towards the pedestrians, I could smell something sweet and charming. I shut my eyes for a moment, taking in the aroma, wanting to savoir it and never let it go.

Strong hands clamped on my shoulders, causing me to open my eyes quickly. "You're beginning to smell them," I heard Ahgia warn behind me. "Don't do that, Eden. You're better than that. Ignore the smell." He was right. I had to stop now, before it got worse.

I could see houses now. Real houses; where people lived. Nothing like the little secluded cave I was stuck in for three months. I knew exactly where I was. I was only a few corners away from where my old house was. I wondered to myself what must have happened to it, with no one living there anymore.

Only a few blocks away was Danny's house. Sweet, and innocent Danny, always wanting to be the savior. The very thought of it made me laugh. He was just a boy. How pathetic we both were, pathetic and young was all. "Are you sure you don't need to rest?" Ahgia asked hesitantly. "You seemed caught in a daze."

"That's because I am," I sighed, smirking to myself. "I probably look disgusting, don't I?" I questioned, looking down at myself. "Maybe we should go find me some clothes. I know just the place. Come , follow me." My feet began to take my down the familiar road towards my house. Hopefully everything was still where I had left it.

Walking down the road reminded me of a dream I once had. A dream where a strange boy had held me close, but I couldn't feel him. I yelled for him, I told him to hold me, but we couldn't touch. It was Jasper. At the end of my dream he whispered; "I'll protect you." I never forgot that dream. It was almost a joke now, the entire phrase.

"Are we going to your home?" Ahgia asked, interrupting my thought process.

"Yes," I answered simply, walking up the driveway. The house that was once painted a light white seemed to be graying- none of the lights on, but somehow the porch was swept and dusted. I blinked in surprise as I pulled the door handle down to find it unlocked. "That's odd," I mumbled to myself, pushing the door open.

Everything in the house was exactly as I had remembered it. The green blanket I used when I watched movies was still perfectly thrown over the couch. The kitchen bar stools were still neatly pushed in, and the photos on the walls of me and my mother were still the same.

One photograph stuck out. It was a picture of me on a toy tractor, crying my eyes out, as my mother leaned over me, playfully pushing the tractor across the lawn. She was smiling and laughing, as I was just miserable to even be alive. It brought a warm smile to my face, and I pushed the tears aside, still not ready to handle it after all these months.

"It's very nice," Ahgia said politely, nodding. "Your home, I mean."

"Someone is here," I whispered, shivers going up my back. I felt the hair on my neck stand up. "Someone's been here while I was down there. Why?" I was talking to myself. Ahgia stood in surprise. "Everything is the way it is, but it's all… clean."

My feet silently took up the stairs. Ahgia waited his breathing slowing down and becoming softer until the house was silent. I sniffed the air, unable to detect any scent. "I think it's okay," I shouted down to him from upstairs. "I don't smell anything familiar."

Pushing open a door to one of the rooms, I looked forward into a small bedroom with a computer, and a bed with blue sheets. It was my old room, and the closet door was opened. I made my way over towards it, ready to pull out a specific outfit. "It's gone," I suddenly mumbled, my eyes growing wide. "It's gone! Where could it be?" I whimpered, flipping through all the clothes. My eyes flashed in anger, as I began to throw clothes from the closet. "My red jacket, where is it?!"

"Are you sure you didn't leave it anywhere?" Ahgia tried to reason with me as he stood, catching the clothes I threw towards him.

"I'm positive!" I cried with angst, slamming the door shut. "That was my favorite jacket, I never went anywhere without it! Whoever's been hanging out around here has obviously stolen it!" I was breathing heavily. "Why would they want my cruddy old jacket anyways?"

Ahgia shrugged, tossing the clothes onto my bed. "Do you think it was someone important to you? Like, a friend, maybe?"

I didn't feel like answering him. "Forget it, it's just a stupid jacket anyways," I growled lowly, shooing him out of the room so that I could change. As I slipped off my dirty and dusty clothes, I tried to ignore the stench and blood erupting from them. I quickly tossed them in the waste basket, and slipped on a pair of more comfortable normal clothes.

I opened the door to see Ahgia patiently waiting outside. "I'm sorry," I smiled honestly. "I didn't mean to yell at you, it's just, that jacket was given to me by my father. It meant a lot to me in some weird way, I don't know." Ahgia simply nodded, being able to understand. "The other person who ever really knew of that importance was my friend Danny."

The thought dawned upon me suddenly. Danny. Danny must of taken the jacket! His image suddenly flashed in my mind, as clear as day. His thick, choppy black hair, and his thin metal glasses that fit his full face so nicely. He was beautiful, he always was, and although I was upset with him, I missed him. I missed him terribly. What better reason that receiving my jacket from him would there be?

"I know what you're thinking," Ahgia suddenly spat out. "You have to be careful though. You haven't been around a human in a long time, Eden. This could be dangerous, especially since he's your… friend."

"I know what you mean," I confessed. "You'll come with me. We must be careful." There was a long silence between the two of us. "This is a silly idea," I mumbled quietly to myself. "But, I want to see him so badly. I miss him."

Ahgia once again understood what I was going through, and we made our way out of the house. I decided not to look back as we headed down the road. The sun was setting now, and Danny would definitely be at home, unless he wasn't on a date. A low growl suddenly erupted from my chest at the very idea. Ahgia placed a gentle hand on my arm, calming me down. "Sorry," I nervously laughed it off.

Only a few moments later, and I was standing in front of Danny's house. What an odd image. A very pale, pretty girl and a tall Indian boy, staring at a house. "People probably think we're looking to buy," I snickered, imaging us as a married couple.

Ahgia tapped his chin. "That would certainly be interesting now, wouldn't it?" He grinned. I laughed, flapping him off. "Alright Eden. Are you okay?" I nodded weakly. "I'll be waiting out here. I'll come in if anything goes wrong. Be careful."

Taking his words, I walked closer and closer towards the house. Danny's father's police car was not in the driveway, so I knew the only one who would be home would be Danny. This was comforting and disturbing at the same time. I couldn't knock on the front door, so I hesitantly made my way around to the back. I peeked through the screen, unsurprised to see Danny not in his living room or kitchen. I hear soft music coming from down the hallway, towards Danny's bedroom. So, that's where he was. That's where I had to be.

Something else was bothering me though. Through the holes of the screen door, I could smell something. It was so powerful and sweet and tangy. I wanted it… I suddenly wanted it more than I had wanted anything in my entire life. It was Danny; and he was what I wanted. The very thought scared me and I bit my lip and stopped my brain from trying to do something stupid.

I slowly popped the screen door out of place, ignoring the smell as best as I could, and slid it open. The music continued to play, so I figured Danny must not have heard. My feet softly touched the living room carpet, and I slid my way down the hallway. I was only a few paces away from his room.

Three months had passed! What if he had gotten fat? What if he found me ugly? What if he was madly in love with someone else? Or what if he tortured himself about me? Or worst case; what if he didn't even care?

My feet suddenly turned, planting me in his threshold. I sucked in the air, surprised to see that he was still as thin and handsome as ever. His back was to me though, his fingers dancing away at his computer, his glasses set next to him on the table. He was quietly singing along with the loud music, and he didn't even notice my presence behind him.

I slowly stepped closer to him, my whole body shaking with nervousness. I crossed my fingers that he wouldn't turn around and stab me or something; as though he knew I was there. I looked at a photograph on his dresser. It was of him and Marlena. The photo shocked me.

They were laughing and holding hands, their faces very close. My eyes grew wide. What if they were dating?

Another picture also surprised me. I picked it up gently holding it in my palms. In a very pretty framed, the reflection of a simple girl looked back at me. Her face was pale in the black and white photograph, her eyes wide and her lips full. Her long auburn hair twisted down past the picture. I was staring at myself. Danny had engraved a little note in the glass. It simply said; "Eden."

There was a sudden shriek behind me, and clatter. I didn't take much notice of it, and slowly I set the photograph back down. "Who are you?" I heard Danny cry, waiting for me to turn around. "_How the hell did you get into my house?_"

I deepened my voice for a moment. "Your back door doesn't lock so easily."

"Oh…" Danny said stupidly. I wanted to laugh at him. He was so innocent and forgiving, he acted like me being there wasn't even a huge deal. "Show yourself!" He suddenly cried again, his breathing heavily. "Don't touch that picture either, okay?"

"Oh, really? Why?" I teased. "Was she special to you?"

"Shut up," Danny spat. "I don't even know who you are, you have no right to ask me things like that. If you want my money, I don't have it. If you want my virginity, you're too late."

The last sentence suddenly filled me with embarrassment and anger. "What did you just say?!" I spun around, my hair whipping around my face in anger. I must have looked positively frightening, since Danny dropped the desk lamp he was holding onto the floor and stared back at me with wide eyes, shaking hands a tightly closed mouth.

He was still beautiful. I couldn't take it. I had to look away.

"No…" I heard him whisper, shaking his head back and forth. "That's impossible. You…. You can't… It can't be… you…" I briefly met eye contact with him as his voice began to waver and crack, hopelessly. "… Eden… is it you?" I couldn't answer him, but I looked up. My bottom jaw was quivering uncontrollably. If I were to open it; if I were to answer him, nothing would come out but a bottomless pit of sobs. "Oh God," he suddenly moaned, rushing up to me, grasping me body in his arms.

He furiously pressed his lips to mine, as though it was vital for him to do so. He was meeting my tongue with such passion and urgency, I felt like I was his air. "Eden," he moaned hopelessly in between each kiss. "My Eden, my Eden, my Eden…" He felt onto my shoulder, burying his face, unable to loosen his grip. "Where did you go? Why did you do this to me?"

"I didn't do anything," I managed to whisper, trying not to sob. "I didn't…" I stopped myself short, shoving him off of me, and grasping his shoulders tightly in my hands. "Danny, didn't you notice?"

"Notice what?" He sighed heavily, not even giving me time to answer before his lips were up against mine again, opening and closing fervently. I missed his kisses… His warmth and his strong arms around me. "I love you," he choked, planting kisses all over my nose now. "I love you," he continued to whisper over and over until it was just a mumble.

"Danny, please!" I choked, trying to push him away from me. "I asked you a question! I asked if you noticed something different here."

"Besides that you're back?!" He grinned with uncontrollable happiness. "Oh God, I have so many things I need to tell you, and ask you, but now I just want to hold you, please Eden."

Pathetically, I gave into him. I felt myself fall back against his bed, his body supporting on top of mine. His hand trailed up my shirt, feeling me, missing me as much as anyone could. "Three months," he whined. "Three months and it felt like more than a lifetime."

I felt terrible kissing him back. I wanted to though; I needed to. He was so… human, it was almost frightening. I wanted that sense. I wanted him to tell me that he loved me, and that he wanted to be with me, but I felt guilty at the thoughts. He was falling back in love with someone who wasn't even alive.


	4. Ch4 Weak Hero

**In honor of New Moon coming out today (or yesterday I suppose) I've jumped back into the story! Ah, it's been a while since I've wrote and I'm terribly sorry. I've been busy with plays, but I'm here for Jasper.**

**(: Didn't he look beautiful in the new movie guys? He wasn't in it much, but when he was there, that's all my eyes saw. **

**So , this one is for you Jasper. :P **

**Oh and I'd like to say thank you very much to ooslience for pointing out the straightforward attitude of Eden- there is a reason for that, but I'll get her back to her awkward ol' self in no time. ;) No worries. Thanks for the reviews guys!! PLEASE keep them coming! You're all that keeps me writing!**

**~.~.~.~.~**

I sat across the room from Danny, my hands folded in my lap. He sat on the edge of his bed, his hands clutching his dark brown hair. My eyes were glued to him; I was waiting for a reaction. "You're a lot paler, you know," he whispered. "I should have noticed that right away."

About a half hour ago, I had told him what had happened to me. I knew it was the right thing to do, but the fact that I so easily came out with the truth frightened me. I wanted to protect Danny, not scare him. There was a sense of strength in me now, after I became changed. I didn't feel like my old self. I was almost… aggressive. The very thought of it scared me probably more than it scared Danny. I liked who I had been.

"Why didn't you just run in my room and eat me?" Danny laughed, trying to make a joke of it all. I shot him a look that kept him quiet for a while.

He had a point, however. I was a new vampire. I didn't think it would be so easy to sit with a human… I was attracted to Danny, so why didn't I want him? Why didn't his blood as tempting as I thought it would have been? A lump rose in my throat. Maybe I wanted something more than Danny, but _what_? "Are you afraid of me?" I asked my voice a bit more coarse than what I would have expected.

"I'll never be afraid of you," he snickered. "Your eyes… They're kind of creepy. That's my only complaint." I split a quick smile and met his eyes. His voice had sounded calm, but he was shaking all over. I stood up to comfort him, but he raised his hand quickly and scooted back further on the bed. "No, no, no…" He choked, his eyes flicking away from me in a flash. "I changed my mind, don't come near me."

"Danny?" I asked, worried.

"I'm just thinking," he said, rushed. "I… I was always afraid of Dracula when I was little. Did you know that?" He let out a small, uneasy chuckle. I slowly sat back down in the chair. "I mean, my dad let me watch the movie, and I didn't find anything sexy about it at all… And when we read it last year for English…" I recalled the time perfectly. "It_ terrified_ me… I just can't…" He looked up at me. "I can't believe it's … _true_."

"There's the reaction I originally expected," I sighed heavily. "I understand how you feel. I felt the same why when I first found out about it all." My eyes suddenly grew wide as I concentrated more on his anxiety. "I know you're afraid, but, Danny, you _cannot _tell a soul."

He laughed abruptly, rolling his eyes. "You don't know me at all if you think I'd really do that." There was a long silence before he said beneath his breath, "If I did, you could just come and kill me though."

"Danny!" I roared, standing up, my hand rising to his face. He flinched and turned his cheek, ready to embrace my slap, but my hand dropped and I walked towards his door. I turned my back to him, suddenly annoyed my his immature manner. I shouldn't have told him anything. He would have known. I was pitch white, my eyes were golden when they were once green. "I'm sorry … you know. I didn't ask for any this."

"Don't leave," he winced. "I have so many questions I need to ask you. As long as you keep a safe distance from me for a while, I want to try and figure everything out." I raised a brow of confusion towards him. Why would a safe distance matter? I already told him I wouldn't hurt him. "Apparently vampires like blood… And you like me," he said awkwardly. "But I'm not ready to give my blood up to you. Or anyone for that matter."

I found myself longing to reach the door handle. His blood seemed to become sourer to me. He was being arrogant, and it was annoying be highly. I wanted something else. I _needed _something else at the moment, and Danny wasn't that something. "I have to go," I whispered, my voice low and deep. It scared me; it reminded me of Edward. I was even beginning to _sound _like a vampire? I didn't know that was even possible. "I'll come back to you soon, maybe."

Without another word, I flung the door open and headed out towards the back door. What did I need? Who knew when I would be ready to go back to Danny?

What had I done? Why was I so reckless to go and tell him? I was so livid with myself, so disappointed. Now that I was a vampire, I felt as though I could just go and do whatever I wanted, no? That's what it was beginning to seem like. Kill another vampire, befriend a werewolf, kiss a human, and tell him my secret. Things weren't looking too sunny.

As I turned away from Danny's house and headed off towards wherever my feet were taking me, I began to feel weak. The place where my heart once belonged now ached for something it could not reach. I wanted to feel the heat of someone's hand grabbing mine, and I wanted to return it. I realized at the moment, that I would never feel that again. There was no way out. I was in this… forever. I didn't have anyone. I needed someone… Someone to be there.

Forever.

My feet stopped walking, and I looked up to see where I was. "Of course," I cursed to myself. My thoughts and my feet had taken me to the one place I knew I shouldn't be. The Cullens' house. _Don't go inside,_ my mind warned. _They abandoned you, you know. They couldn't even search for you. You weren't that hard to find. They knew your smell. So why didn't they come?_

_No._ The new me had taken over, and I wanted to find an answer to it all. I trudged to the back of the house, and looked up at a familiar window. The lights were on. I didn't even use to use the door anymore; the very thought of it made me laugh, and easily I climbed my way up a tree towards the window. It was cracked open a bit, and quickly I jumped onto the ledge and propped it open, climbing easily instead.

The room was the same as I had remembered three months ago. A single bed, blue covers, white walls, a book shelf, a grey rug. The sight brought a smile to my face. It was so simple; but that's what he had liked.

The bed suddenly looked so comfortable. _When was the last time I had slept, anyways?_ I knew the Cullens were downstairs; I could hear them and I was surprised they didn't hear me come in, but I decided the coast was clear for now. I silently made my way over to his bed and lay down upon it, shutting my eyes.

There was no tiredness. I didn't feel the need to sleep at all. A sickening thought erupted in my mind; would I still be able to dream? I shot up in the bed instantly, my eyes cracking open and my breathing quicker. Dreams had always been my sense of comfort, without them where would that leave me? It was as though dreams were the only thing that could connect to me to… what I was. Day dreams, dreams in my sleep, life dreams; all of them used to fill my head at every moment of the day. Could I still access that?

I hadn't even noticed him standing in the threshold. He was holding a book in his hands, and he was frozen. My eyes grew wide, and I didn't move either.

We stayed in that silence for what seemed like an eternity. What sense of time did I have anymore? _Danny's not the only one with questions, _I thought to myself.

His head slowly cocked the side. His mouth was parted only a tad, his eyes as golden as mine. His curls seemed lighter, almost more blonde than before. I would have said that he looked taller, but in all honestly I just didn't remember. It's not like he could have grown, I knew that. His chest was lifting up and down dramatically. Turns out he was surprised to see me.

He wasn't the only one who was suddenly surprised, however. My chest suddenly began to hurt. I felt something; but how could I? Wincing aloud, I wrapped my arms around myself and crawled off the bed. A weakness was overcoming me, and I headed towards the window looking away from his beautiful form. My eyes stung, as though I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I felt sick, but there was no infirmity in my bloodless veins. Was this what it would be like now? Was this pain?

I turned around to look at him again. He was just staring at me, his eyes wide, his brows furrowed. I told myself to smack him, to yell at him and ask him why he didn't save me. "I can't," My voice cracked. At the sound of my voice, Jasper seemed to flinch, his mouth shutting. "I mean, I…"

He didn't ask what I was talking about. He just looked. And while he looked, even though I was now one of him, his eyes still intimidated me. There was nothing I had to say. It seemed as though there was nothing that I needed to say at that moment. I thought there would be, but I couldn't find the words. My head was throbbing, and my chest was feeble. This was the feeling I expected to have with Danny. Only… I was having it with Jasper.

_Wait. _I thought to myself. An epic thought came to me. _I can touch him, now. He won't be afraid._ I could touch him. For the first time, I could really touch him.

I took a step closer to him, and he still didn't move. It was almost as though he wasn't there… He wasn't real, and this was all a dream. Knowing my life, though- this was a nightmare, only I hadn't gotten to the scary part. I decided to take another step. This time he closed his eyes slowly, smoothly. He wasn't afraid of me at all. As I drew near, I became more fearful of him however.

The sound of a piano floated from downstairs. The soft melody seemed to echo around us as I walked closer to him. I was only inches away from his face. "I can touch you now," I whispered so soft that even I could barely hear it. Jasper didn't seem to move, and his eyes kept shut. My finger lightly touched the top of his hand. "You could have saved me," I whimpered, my voice suddenly filled with sorrow.

His eyes cracked open and as he stared me in the eyes, he grabbed my hand tightly. I gasped aloud and tried to rip my hand away, but he wouldn't let it go. His brows twitched as he looked me over. He was deciding if this was real or not. Maybe he thought it was a dream. Either way, I looked like a vampire to him, and that was one thing that caught him off guard. Jasper couldn't believe it. By the look on his face, I don't think he liked it. Beneath his calm complexion, I'm not afraid to assume he was furious at the idea.

"I didn't want this," I whispered to him with reassurance. "You knew that." I waited, hoping he would add something but he was as unvoiced as soil. "Here I come to you," I shrugged, slipping my hand out his. "_One_ of you. And you say nothing." my mouth couldn't seem to stop moving now that it had started. I had so much I wanted to say to him. "I'm so used to you saying nothing, and I always seemed bothered by it when I was a human. Now I find comfort in it. You're just looking; you're taking it all in. It's hard to believe, I know. I don't think I believe it either. I don't want to believe it anyway, but I feel so much better just being in this house, with people I know I could trust. I came here filled with hate, and I know I still have ownership of it, but for now, it is pushed aside because I don't think I can ever hate when I'm near you."

Jasper blinked a few times, looking away, his thick dark lashes perfect frames. I spoke once more. "I once heard a quote once, I never understood it so well until now. You were protecting me, when I was taken. And the quote I once heard was; 'Safeguarding the rights of others is the most noble and beautiful end of a human being.'."

I stepped back from him for a moment, and as I looked upon him from a distance my anger flushed back to me, and I felt heat rise on my cold cheeks. "As much as I know you want me too, as much as I would like to; I still don't forgive you… I can't. You abandoned me. You didn't care," the words made my mouth dry. "None of you did…"

"Jasper?" I heard a melodic voice call out from the stairs. Then I heard footsteps. Alice was coming up. In demand to get away, I quickly rushed out the window, hitting the ground with a perfect landing. I could still hear the two of them speaking from below. "Why are you up here? I thought you were just getting your books and coming back down." I listened intently, curious about Jasper's reply. "Jasper, are you alright?"

"Yes," he suddenly breathed under his breath. His voice sent my head whirling. I leaned against the tree trunk to support myself. Alice frowned to herself, and wrapped her arm around him, heading his towards the stairs. "Well, good," she smiled lightly, although she could still detect his discomfort. "Come downstairs with us."

I sighed and headed towards the woods. Sleep normally would have entered my mind, but as I clobbered through the trees, I only felt stronger, and more awake. Stronger, more awake, and _thirsty. _I saw a rabbit scurry past me, and without thinking tackled it to the ground.

A few minutes later I looked at what I had done and began to feel that same anger that kept creeping back into my soul. It wasn't like me to get so angry. Once the rabbit was done and gone however, I couldn't help but get angrier. I wanted _more. _Quickly, I glanced back at the Cullen house through the trees. _If only I had someone to guide me._

"No!" I shouted furiously, running through the woods. _I don't need anyone but myself. _There was a strong grip on my shoulder suddenly. I spun around to see Ahgia staring down at me with concern. His huge thumb quietly whipped away a trail of blood from my chin.

"I know what it's like to be a savage," he sighed, walking. "Follow me. I can teach you to control yourself." The thought made me laugh. A werewolf teaching a vampire. Oh, if the Cullens could see this now. As for me, I liked the idea. Going against the crowd, believing in myself… Oh yes, I liked that idea very much.


	5. Ch5 Sent to the Dogs

As I trudged through the forest, following Ahgia, I found myself calming down about. "Sorry I left you," I apologized to him softly as he stopped in a clearing in the woods. "I didn't mean to leave you, it's just like my feet couldn't stop walking."

"Don't apologize," he said calmly, turning around and facing me. He towered above me, his arms almost as big as my body. I could feel the heat radiating off of him; he was burning. And despite the awful, wet smell that was coming off him, he was extremely intimidating. "I understand. It's hard to take care of a new vampire. Don't worry about it, I found you easily."

Nodding in respect, I thanked him and sat down on a fallen tree, sighing heavily. "You have no idea how hungry I am," I growled, sniffing the air. "Everything around here smells so good."

Ahgia smiled at this, and patted me on the back. "I knew you'd say that. It'll calm down once you've been out here longer. I guess it wasn't fair of Gemma to keep a new, fresh vampire locked away. She had a purpose for it though."

"She did? What?"

"She knew you'd be reckless when she let you free. She was planning on keeping you down there for another couple months. Once you got out," he shook his head, his eyes growing wide at the thought. "You would probably want to kill everything in sight."

"That's sick," I chuckled. "I can see it in the papers now; Forks Massacre." The very idea made me feel bad for what I was, but I shook the thought away and focused on my hunger. "Is there anything I can eat around here? Or are you going to keep me locked up too?"

"It's already taken care of," he said smoothly, dragging out a dead deer from behind a tree. "The blood will be cold, and I'm sorry about that, but it's not safe to be walking around the woods at night," he paused for a moment. "Even for vampires."

I didn't care; my feet lifted me up and I flung myself on top of the deer, greedily finishing it off. Afterwards I sat up and licked the excess blood from my face. "What?" I questioned, noticing Ahgia's disgusted look.

"Nothing," he sighed, rolling his eyes and setting up a fire. "You're just too pretty of a girl to be devouring a deer." He mumbled something under his breath, which I caught easily. "Gemma just had to go and pick you."

"She didn't have to," I answered, surprising him. He hadn't thought I heard. "I mean, of course she wanted to, but if the Cullens would have saved me, then everything would have been okay." Even I was shocked by my own words. I was taking Gemma's side, more than I was my friends. My old friends, anyway.

Ahgia shook his head sadly. "You really believe that, don't you?"

"Believe what?" I frowned.

"You honestly believe that they didn't come and try to save you?"

My eyes grew wide. "What do you mean? Of course they didn't. There's seven of them, and two of you. Besides, I know them. If they really cared about me, then they wouldn't have worried about it, and they would have knocked both of you guys down without a second thought."

Ahgia stood up, once more looming over me. His face was strict, and foul looking. I pushed myself away from him, unable to hide my fear. "I'm decently large. Besides, once the Cullens saw me, they didn't want to pick a fight because I was a werewolf. They figured the rest of the pack would come after them, which of course, they wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"There is no rest of the pack," he said, sitting down. "Not for me anyways. Eventually though, they weren't willing to let that stop them. They tried to attack us, negotiate, whatever. Gemma wouldn't have it. She said if they dared to even lay a finger on them, she would have me rip your head off."

I gulped. "So that's how you kill a vampire?"

"Well, and you'd have to burn them too. No offense, but with the weak state you were in, that would have been easy. Your friends must have known that you were pathetically weak down there. They didn't want you dying however. Gemma only kept threatening them, and they only kept listening."

"Why would they listen though?" I snapped angrily. "They should be smarter than that."

"Think about it!" Ahgia shouted angrily. "They attack Gemma; I follow orders and kill you. They kill me, and then they think that a whole clan of werewolves is going to come after them. No, Eden, they _were_ being smart."

I looked down at my hands. He was right. The Cullens wanted me to be alive, not dead because of their reckless motions. Something still didn't seem right to me though. "How did they believe Gemma? How did they know she wouldn't kill me?"

"She swore to them. She said you would be out eventually, and if you weren't out in 5 months, they had permission to come and kill her." Ahgia shrugged. "Gemma knew you would be upset with them, and in your own anger want to kill them when she let you out. It would be a new vampire, a powerful vampire, and a huge werewolf. Odds were we would have one."

I smiled to myself. "But I got to her first."

Ahgia looked up at me with unimpressed eyes. "Yeah," he stated bluntly.

It was then when I had noticed the sadness in his expression. I thought back to when I was with Gemma, and the way he had looked at her. He cared for her. It didn't make sense though. When I had killed Gemma, he didn't seem to notice. Risking my head, I dared to ask him about it. "What was it like?" I questioned softly. "Between you and Gemma."

His eyes met mine in distraught. He opened his mouth to quickly answer, but then shut it, staying silent for a moment. "I wasn't always without a tribe. I lived down near New Mexico, on a reservation much bigger than the one in Forks." I leaned forward, genuinely interested. "It was a huge secret to the outside world. Practically every man in our town was a werewolf, and all knew of it. It wasn't something to be ashamed of there, it was an honor."

Ahgia sighed heavily, poking the fire with a stick, and reflecting. I laughed to myself at the humor of the fire, when neither of us would change temperature, and waited for him to continue.

"One day, my friend's younger brother left town to see a movie with some girl. When he was leaving he came across a clearing in the woods where he saw something moving quickly. He knew right away what it was, and the adrenaline in him just shot up. Back then we didn't have any rules about fighting vampires, because we didn't think there were any near our territory. Anyways, he decided to go and fight it off, thinking it would be a bit of fun. In the end, they both killed each other off and it started a riot on both sides."

"Both sides?" I asked, confused. "I thought you said there weren't any vampires near you."

"That's what we _thought,_" he sighed. "Turns out he was part of a whole army. It was insane, the fighting that went on between us. It lasted for years; more than half my town was whipped out. It was as though everything was coming to an end, and none of us knew what to do but fight. Peace wasn't even an option to us."

"What about you? Did you fight?"

"Not very often. I never saw the good in war. I felt wrong killing vampires, as disgusting as they seemed. We killed one of theirs too. I think that's something most of my people forgot."

He had a point. An eye for an eye; to me all that phrase is, is a declaration of war. Hearing Ahgia's story only made me agree more. "What about Gemma? Was she part of the army?"

"Yes," he nodded. "She was. I was trying to get away from it all. I wasn't afraid of a vampire attacking me and killing me while I left the reservation; I just wanted to get out of there. Everything was a blur to me. Life and death had no walls and they meant the same. While I was inches away from being out of there, she ran out in front of me, smiling." He laughed at the memory. "I was so confused at her smile, that when I reached out to hit her, I stopped myself and started laughing. She grabbed my arm, and pulled me aside and asked if I was trying to get away from it all too. I answered yes, and we decided to leave together."

I batted my lashes at him playfully. "You thought she was a pretty vampire, didn't you?"

A small smile slipped across his face. "You have no idea," he smirked. The wind whisked by gently, blowing black his long black hair. His eyes were wide and dark, his lashes draped over them like lace. He was handsome too, I noticed. "She was beautiful, and she didn't find me hideous or revolting. We left together, and traveled north up here. I taught her all about werewolves, and she taught me all about her kind. We knew each other's strength could be combined; we knew we could be a team."

"A team? A team to do what?"

"To prove that vampires and werewolves weren't so different. We wanted to stop all injustice between both types. That's why she took you. She knew the Cullens had a deal with the werewolves here; that they were not on friendly terms. Gemma didn't like that, and to make them mad, she took you. She changed you, in hopes that she could make you powerful and also teach you that the two races needed equality. With your power, she expected you would be able to force anything."

Everything was coming together. It was all piecing itself up like a puzzle, and a sickening though occurred to me. I had killed Gemma, without even knowing her cause. I probably still would have done it, but I agreed with her. Sitting there with Ahgia made me realize we weren't too different. We were both possessors of a secret, warriors, and we both just wanted to help. "I'm sorry I killed her," I whispered to him. "I didn't know what her goal was."

"Its fine," he said weakly, attempting to give off a smile. "She wasn't as loving as you might think. I mean, she wanted to kill both of the tribes here, rather than have them come to an agreement. Not really a liberal, if you know what I mean."

I laughed out loud. He had a point. Maybe Gemma was a bit more rash then what I thought two minutes ago. "I agree with her though." Our eyes met in the darkness, as flicks of fire spurted upwards. "You're not so different from me."

"If you wonder why I followed you, it's because I'm lost without someone."

My head fell at his words. "Stay with me then," I chuckled. "I think I need you too. I don't know what I'm doing. Everything's a blur to me, I want so badly to tell the Cullens how I feel, but… I don't want to be angry with me."

"I was watching you talk to the boy," he confessed. My head shot up. "I saw your mouth moving, but he was frozen. Was that Jasper? Gemma mentioned him a lot, and I remember him from when they came to set you free."

"Really?" I breathed, a tight feeling come over my chest. "What did he say? What happened?"

"He was… so angry. He was frightening even to me. He ripped forward towards Gemma and shouted for her to let you go. The rest of his family had to literally pull him back and calm him down. He was insane, I don't even know how else to put it."

My mouth went dry and I weakly gripped the side of the log. _He really did care._ "W-what else?" I managed to stumble out.

"Well, Gemma told me to go and keep an eye on them, so I watched outside their house. I could see him through the windows, with a girl. She would kiss him and hold him and stuff, but he didn't seem to move. He just… didn't say anything. It was like that for a while, and eventually the girl wouldn't come, and he would just lay down on the bed alone."

"Oh my god," I choked, feeling tears swell in my eyes. "Oh my god!" I shrieked once more. "Vampires can cry?" Furiously I whipped away my tears and stood up, a new sense of excitement in me. "I have to go talk to him again!"

"Eden, no!" Ahgia stood up, and gripped my arm before I managed to speed away. "You already filled him with enough problems. When you were talking to him, he looked like he was about to crack. Leave them be for today. In fact, leave them be for a while. You and I can train together. You can learn how to control yourself. They won't even recognize the new you."

I looked back through the woods where I knew the Cullens house was. Ahgia was right. If I were to go in there now, being the mess I was, I would only make a fool of myself. "Alright," I said, and he let go of me. "However, when you wake up tomorrow, I want to train. You're going to teach me all about vampires and what to do. We won't stop until I'm ready."

The words tasted bitter in my mouth. I would become a _real _vampire. This was one thing I always rejected too, and now it becoming real. My nightmare was finally starting to get scary again.


	6. Ch6 Familiar Smell

**Ewww, author's note! I just wanted to give a big thank you to Karianna2211 for giving me a very sweet review! I'm glad you enjoyed Bitter Sweet, and I hope you keep reading! ^.^ And of course, thanks to everyone else for sticking with me.**

** Sorry the chapters seem a bit slow in this story, I'm just trying to get everything situated with Eden being a vampire and all. (; **

**Oh, and I've also decided that I'm going to post up some character pictures on my profile, of what I imagined some people to look like. What do you guys think? I don't think I'll put Eden; I'll let you guys imagine her as you like, but if you're interested in seeing what I had in mind, just post it in your review!**

**Infinite X's and O's- Mistro.**

**P.S. If you haven't heard the New Moon soundtrack yet, listen to it! It's all I've been listening to for the past couple days! Wicked sick. ALRIGHT! Onwards with the story!**

A couple hours passed by. I was still sitting upon that same broken down tree; my position unmoved. Ahgia laid spread across the muddy ground, snoring quietly. I smiled down at him every once and a while. It was humorous to me to see such a big guy sleeping so soundly.

Thoughts flooded my head, and as I continued to think, I realized there was still many more hours to the night and that I would be sitting here for quite a while. _Should I go back to the Cullen house? Surely they wouldn't be asleep. _The idea was foolish though, and I quickly pushed the thought away. They didn't need to be bothered. Jasper was already tormented by the sight of me; I didn't want to burden the rest of them. If I were to go back to their house, it wouldn't be for a while. Not until everything was sorted out.

I stretched out on the ground, and looked up between the trees. Stars were laced above me, the moon no where in sight. I liked the feeling that in the dark places of the woods, where everyone was afraid to go, there was still some sense of beauty. All you needed to do was look up at the sky, see the stars, and it felt like everything would be okay. I remembered when Jasper had taken me to the beach. I noticed the stars that night, more than I ever had. If only I could rewind time, and live that again.

I knew better though. Nothing would be the same. Tomorrow Ahgia would teach me all about what I needed to know, and I would become a new person. A new vampire, rather. I lifted my hand to look at the white complexion of it. "As white as the stars," I muttered aloud.

My mind wanted to think about Jasper. I wanted to reflect on what had happened only several hours ago, how we had seen one another, but I shoved that thought away too. However, now that I was lying down, feeling a bit calmer, I allowed my mind to remember. One thing always came to mind when I thought of him.

His eyes… His topaz ring eyes, as I used to call them; were so large. Even though I knew I carried the same color (however, a bit more red in my hunger at the time), I couldn't help to find his reprehensibly beautiful. It was like nothing changed in three months. Around him, I still felt human. I felt like my meek, awkward self- always feeling lesser to the Cullens. I hadn't even gotten a chance to look in a mirror yet. Honestly, I was afraid.

Why hadn't he said anything? The question rattled in my head, and I squirmed uncomfortably on the ground. Of course he was shocked to see me; he was expecting me to be out in a couple months. He looked so weak though. Jasper was nearly indestructible, yet he looked so tired and frail.

I remembered what Ahgia had said; about him going mad. I couldn't imagine him being so sore over my disappearance. Had my absence really been affecting them that much? Did the Cullens actually feel guilty about not helping me sooner?

My anger for them was slipping away. I knew they shouldn't feel guilty; after all, they were just waiting for my better return. I smirked to myself. _If you call being a vampire, better._

I despised the idea of ever becoming one. Not because of any moral reason, but I personally didn't want to spend a life knowing that I didn't have to breathe, or bleed or eat. It was like a disease. It was as though everything was living around me, while I was dying. And who wants that?

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a loud crack from behind me. Shooting up off the ground faster than I had ever moved; I searched the area. My eyes didn't see anything, but I continued to hear cracks of branches, and twigs snapping. I sniffed the air, and smelled something sweet; like honey. The smell was familiar. Someone had to be here.

"Who's there?" I whispered, narrowing my eyes. The snapping quickly stopped, and the only sound that filled the air was Ahgia's snoring. "Don't pretend you're not there," I hissed after a moment of hesitation. "I can hear you. I can smell you too."

Suddenly, an abrupt cough came from behind a shrub. "I just have one question," a low voice said; a voice I didn't recognize though the smell seemed terribly familiar. "Are you wearing a green necklace?"

I looked down at my neck to see my jade necklace lying perfectly upon my collar bone. It was my mother's and since she passed away, I hadn't taken it off. It was sort of becoming my trademark, everyone recognized me with it on. "Yeah," I mumbled. Whoever it was, they must have known me. "Who are you? Stop being a coward, come out and show your face." Nothing happened for a moment, and I was beginning to become worried. Was I about to be attacked? Quickly I raised my fists, not really sure of what I was doing, but trying my best to look tough.

Two booming legs popped out of the shrub. My eyes grew wide and I jumped back, startled by their large size. _So much for looking tough. _Their face was masked in the darkness, and I squinted my eyes to see them better, but I could not. "Come closer!" I demanded.

"Holy shit," they laughed their voice not so low any more. I allowed myself to gasp, as I recognized the voice immediately. "It really is you!" My eyes hurriedly met the eyes of my friend as he stepped into the moon light.

"E-Emmett," I choked out weakly.

His large arms were folded across his chest, a huge, unnerving smile spread from ear to ear. A warm feeling flooded my chest. He wasn't frozen like Jasper was; he was still his same self. Nothing had changed about him, and I realized then how much I loved his smile. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug that didn't seem to end. "… What are the odds …" He mumbled to himself, still holding me to him. Even though his skin was cold, I found him the warmest vampire of them all.

"How did you find me?" I asked, my words a bit mumbled as I was pressed to his body.

"Find you?" He snickered, holding me back, his strong hands on my shoulders. "I wasn't looking for you. I didn't expect you to be out here for another couple months! I was just hoping to get a decent meal around here…" He stopped short, noticing something. I looked at the ground, knowing what was bothering him. He was finally taken in the fact that I was one of him now.

"I hate it," I admitted, stepping back from him. He sighed heavily, a frustrated look on his face.

"I know," he said sternly. "You said how much you didn't want this. I'm sorry it had to happen." There was a long silence between us before Emmett began to talk. "We all knew it happened, and we wanted to help you, but quite honestly we would rather have you alive than dead, and we didn't want that dog killing you off so soon."

Furiously I knitted my brows. "You knew that I would have rather died, though. I'm a monster, Emmett."

"Don't say that, okay? That's offensive." He snapped, stepping closer to me. He stopped short, sniffing the air. "What is that _God awful _smell?" He said, looking around. "What the hell?" He shouted as he noticed Ahgia lying on the ground. "You're traveling with the dog?!"

His voice was much too loud, and in fear of Ahgia waking up, I angrily grabbed his arm, pulling him a few feet away from the camp we had set up. "I don't need you to tell me who I can and can't spend time with, alright? He wasn't going to kill me, alright? He's not even from around here. He doesn't fight vampires, he wants peace with them, so if-"

"Peace with us? What a stupid dog."

I slapped him hard across the face. He shut his eyes for a moment, embracing the sting. "You're the stupid one here. You have no idea what happened between us…Why are you even here talking to me? I didn't ask for this; if I wanted to talk to you, I would have come to you. Now, go home! "

"No way!" He laughed, grabbing me by the shoulders again. "There's no way we're going to leave you out here like this, not after we lost you once. Besides Eden, you don't know the first thing about being a vampire. You'll become… loopy out here."

I nodded mockingly. "Oh right. Because you're not the least bit 'loopy'."

"Touché," he smirked. I rolled my eyes, not amused by his playfulness right now. "Oh come on Eden! Come back to the house with me. Do you know how excited everyone will be to see you? I mean, maybe not Rosalie, but she's always hard to win over at first-"

"Emmett, no means no! I'm not planning to even be around you guys anymore! I'm on my own, okay? I can take care of myself. Ahgia's going to help me. We're going to get out of here and live new lives. I don't need you." I began to walk away, but Emmett firmly grabbed my arm, spinning me around.

"Just hear me out," he said quietly, almost urgently. "We care about you Eden, you were part of the family. You still _are_."

The more he talked the more vulnerable I was beginning to feel. "Don't start that, Emmett…"

"You know I'm not lying," he continued to urge. "I will pick you up and sling you over my shoulder if I've got to." I avoided his eyes. I knew he was probably right. "At least come back and show them that you're okay. That's not too much to ask, is it?"

A sudden thought struck me. No matter what I chose to do, Emmett would tell them that I was alive- or at least, that I was out here. I wouldn't come, but they would come to_ me_. I couldn't have that happen; I needed to teach myself to rely on myself, not on them. "You'll tell them, and I'll run away," I began to explain. "I'm not coming with you Emmett. If you want to know that I'm at least okay, you won't tell your family that I'm out here. If you do, I'll leave, and I'll never come back."

"We'd find you Eden," he smirked. "Don't be stupid again. Now come on," he laughed, grabbing me by the waist and slinging me over his shoulder. "Let's go home!"

I began to kick and flail in his arms. "Put me down!" I shouted. "I'll scream! I'll scream and wake up my werewolf if you don't put me down!" Emmett just laughed and sped off between the trees. As fast as he was going, there was no way Ahgia would be even close to hear me screaming.

However, I decided to do it anyways. I shouted at the top of my lungs, angrily hitting him on the back as he flew in and out of the trees, a feeling that wasn't completely alien to me. I felt human again, and as much as I hated the situation I was in, I liked the feeling. The Cullens made me feel human… Which is what I wanted, right? I shook my head, ignoring that thought as well. Just as I was about to hit him again he stopped short as he landed in their driveway. "Voila!" he laughed, setting me down. "Looks like you'll just have to come inside now."

My head felt faint and I weakly collapsed on the concrete. "I'm not moving an inch," I blurted out. My legs wanted to get up and run away, but after that run with Emmett, I just felt too dizzy to even move. "You want a party? The party will have to come out here."

Rolling his eyes, Emmett scooped me up in his arms wedding style, carrying me through the door. "Stop being so whiney," he laughed, pressing my head closer to his chest. He stopped for a minute before entering the living room. "Can I ask you something," he whispered in my ear.

My eyes were shut, and though I didn't sleep, I felt tired. My mouth was dry, and I didn't feel like talking, but I nodded lightly, feeling comfortable in his arms. I suppose having a fit in the woods wouldn't do me any good. I was playing Emmett's games now, and I knew him well enough to know that he would win.

"When you were down there…" He said his voice less playful, and more sincere. "Did you miss me?"

The question took me by surprise. I cracked open my eyes and stared up at him for a moment. He was looking down at me, that same smile on his face. "I…" What would I say? Of course I missed him, but I wanted to kill him at the time more than anything. "Yeah," I said hesitantly. I hated lying to my friend. "I guess I missed you."

"Oh, you guess?" He snickered. "Well, if it makes you feel any better. I missed you." There was another long silence between us, and I looked away uncomfortably. Compassion would make it too hard for me to ignore my friends. I had to ignore what he had said. "I mean it, Eden. I missed you, like… really bad," he let out a sweet laugh, and I couldn't help but smile back at him. _Maybe I could listen just this once._

So, maybe I shouldn't have wanted revenge so badly. Maybe, in a few minutes when I saw the Cullens again, it wouldn't be as bad as I had thought it would be. Maybe, maybe, maybe. All of these positive thoughts were flowing through my mind.

Emmett finally set me down. I looked up at him, noticing his nervous face. "Rosalie."

I followed his gaze to see Rosalie standing right before us. How long had she been there? A lump rose in my throat. Her gold eyes burned into me, though her expressions were as cold as her skin. Never had I seen such a reviled look. So much for everyone caring about me.

"Great," she hissed through her perfectly white teeth, her eyes never leaving mine. "Just what we need. Another problem."

"Knock it off Rosalie," Emmett said loudly; in my opinion too loudly. "You know she needed to be brought back here. Jasper needed to see her; we _all _needed to see her." His words took me by surprise. Had I really been _that _missed?

"Go home," Rosalie said, ignoring him. "You've tortured my brother and sister by ignoring our commands to stay inside. You've caused enough issues around here, and now that you're one of us, you can afford take care of yourself."

"I should go," I said, feeling like my human self. I was always feeble around Rosalie. She had hated me from the first time she saw me, and as Emmett and I became better friends, her hatred for me only continued to boil until it was inexpressible. She looked like she was about ready to rip my head off. I stepped a few feet away. "Sorry Emmett… I told you this was a bad idea."

"Eden, wait-" He said, trying to reach for me, but I quickly rushed out the door, feeling my feet take me as fast as they could go. Trees began to whip past me; and I noticed something incredible. I stopped running abruptly, taking in my surroundings.

I was fast.

I was faster than Emmett, no doubt.

My chest was lifting heavily, and though I was distressing, I felt strong.. I noticed that I was already at the camp. How long had it taken me? Twenty seconds, when for Emmett it took a whole minute? Ahgia was still sleeping, but I suddenly grew excited, forgetting about my little encounter with Rosalie. Tomorrow, we would find out just how powerful I really was.


	7. Ch7 Rather Be Pt I

Jasper's POV

I sat downstairs in the living room with my Alice. Her hand was lightly placed on top of mine, and as much as I knew I should be holding it back, my mind wasn't working. It was like everything was spinning out of control, now that Eden came back.

It had to of been her, I have no doubt. I know her face, I've closed my eyes and seen it for three months now, and I bet my immortal life to all the rain in Forks that it was her. It just wasn't the same Eden I knew three months ago.

When I reached for her hand, it was as arctic as mine. Her eyes, once green and large, are now red and drooping. Her hair was tousled, her clothes grimy and distressed. The one thing I told her I would protect her from, I didn't stop. I couldn't stop Gemma from changing her.

Old words rung out in my head, words I had thought about before any of this had ever happened. _If she became immortal, how would I go on, looking at her from day to day, and never knowing she was mine?_

"You didn't have to go and talk to her like that!" Emmett's rough voice pulled me away from my thoughts. He entered the living room, his face a bit more red than normal, Rosalie chasing after him.

"What do you mean I didn't?" She snapped back, her bleakly livid tone not a surprise to Alice or I. Carlisle and Esme heard the commotion from the kitchen and speedily entered the room with us. "She's just going to get in the way again! Don't deny it, it would be too much for us to try and teach her."

Alice looked over at me quickly, knowing instantly who they were arguing about. I stared at her for a moment or two, working my powers, then breaking my stare. Alice sunk back calmly on the couch, her body now relaxed enough for her mind to think things over.

Emmett rolled his eyes at Rosalie. "We treat her like she's part of the family, we promise to protect her, and now you just saw that we should blow her off? What's gotten into you, Rosalie?" She was staring intently up at him, both of their looks of discomfort. I was about to calm them as well, but decided to see where it would go.

Carlisle stepped in between the two, sighing heavily. "How about you two just sit down, and explain what's going on." It wasn't a question, we all knew that. The two of them quietly sat themselves down on opposite sides of the room, not looking anywhere else but the floor.

"So, what's the problem guys?" Esme asked sternly from the kitchen threshold.

There was silence in the room. Emmett looked up at Rosalie, waiting to her what she had to say. I assumed he just wanted her to come out with it so it could be done with. However, Rosalie held her tongue, and waited for him to speak. Neither of them came to do so.

Alice nudged me a bit, tightening her grip on my hand. Of course, I would have to tell. I cough silently, grasping everyone's attention. "It's Eden," I said quietly. "She's back."

There was more silence, as rain began to lightly tap the window. I focused my attention to it, not really wishing to speak more on the subject. There was too many thoughts rattling in my head as it was, trying to explain them all would only mean confusion for everyone.

"How do you know this?" Carlisle asked. I stared ahead, staying silent. He faced Emmett. "She was here? Was that what you two were arguing about?"

"Yeah, she was here alright," Rosalie jumped on the question before Emmett could even open his mouth. "I told her to go. She's gone, and it's for the better." Carlisle brought his brows together in worry at her words. He was taking everyone else's side. How could she do that?

"Honestly, Rosalie," he snickered, not pleasantly. "Everything in this household has to be best for you, doesn't it? You need to realize and learn that Eden has lost her mother, and has no where to go now. Imagine all she's been through, with Gemma and her dog."

"Don't call him a dog around her," Emmett mumbled, not explaining.

Carlisle ignored his statement and continued to speak. "She has no one to go to. We treated her like she was welcome here, and we meant it. To be rejected by the only family figure I assumed she had…" He stopped talking, closing his eyes. Quietly, I sent him peace. He gave a sigh of relaxation and turned back over to me. "Jasper, did you see her too?"

"Yes."

Alice shot up from her seat, her hand landing on my shoulder. I faced her apprehensive expression with an unspoken one. "When?" She whispered.

Alice knew better than anyone in this household how badly I taken the situation we were in. The very mention of it tormented me. My heart; the lump in my chest that lay still and soundless began to ache and tear. The black and unending world that I lived in seemed to freeze. Though Alice; the woman who if gone my world would not freeze, but die, was just around the corner, I found no comfort in her touch.

I wanted to be alone, like I knew my friend was. Every kiss I shared only brought back memories of the brief one I shared with her, on the beach, when the moon supported her left and I her right. I would always protect her, I told her so many times. I told her in her dreams, and when she didn't need to know, but when I felt it necessary.

And through all of that, I couldn't manage to save her.

"Jasper, are you alright?" I heard Carlisle's voice slowly begin to form in my head. I snapped out of it entirely, remembering where I was and what I was doing.

"I'm sorry," I appologzied. "I was just… thinking things over." Emmett's eyes met mine, Eden's other close friend. We were not filled with happiness about her return. "She's one of us now," I said simply. Carlisle knew it was coming, we all did. "She is cold, but she is calm. She is not savage, but unwise. I fear she has no teacher."

"Of course she doesn't," Carlisle said sadly. Esme frowned from the other side of the room. "If she didn't leave, we will of _course _bring her home with us," he said, shooting Rosalie a quick look.

"Actually," Emmett laughed, breaking the solemn mood. "She does have a teacher. You know that dog that was ordered to kill her? Turns out her follows her around now like a real dog to a human owner. That vampire he worked with taught him everything there is to know about our kind, apparently. She said she's going to learn from him, and won't have any of our interference." I looked up in surprise. She was siding with the enemy? What made her choose that?

Carlisle frowned, shaking his head after a moment of thinking things over. "She can't learn things from him. Not until we know the full story. Alice, if you see any harm coming to her from him, let us know immediately."

"Of course," she said sweetly, shaking her head. "I wouldn't dream of not saying anything. In fact, I think we should forget about this dog. She doesn't know the first thing about being a vampire," she said easily. "We should find her."

The rain was beginning to fall harder. Eden already said she didn't want to be found. I wanted to argue with them, and tell them that perhaps we should leave her be, but Alice was right. Finding her, and bringing her back here was for the best. Even if for a while, it would distress me.


	8. Ch8 Rather Be Pt II

"The first thing you want to know about vampires, is that human beings really shouldn't know about you," Ahgia instructed the next morning. Before we worked on training, he wanted to give me a few pointers. "Obviously, werewolves and vampires don't get along. If I were you, don't go closer once you smell a werewolf. Trust me, we're not forgiving, unless we know you. And on that note, we don't try to get to know vampires easily." He smirked at this comment, but I held my laugh. What if I ran into a werewolf on accident?

Ahgia was leading me to a clearing in the trees where he would teach me physical skills. We continued to trudge through the trees, taking our time; neither of us using our fast speed. "Also, vampires have special powers. Gemma could control earth. That's how she built that cave underground. It was pretty impressive. I'm assuming your Cullen friends have some too?"

"Yeah," I mumbled, stepping over fallen branches. Birds were chirping above us. It was a sunny day outside, and with my new shimmery skin, I would have to be wary of hunters spotting me. "Jasper could calm people down, with just a look. I guess that would be useful in some situations."

"When you were up last night," Ahgia began to ask. "Did you find anything out?"

Shrugging, I shook my head. "Not power wise." Then I remembered; I was lightning bolt fast. I don't know if that would be a power or not though. "Actually, I was running around, and… I think I'm really fast."

Ahgia laughed, abruptly stopping. "Eden, all vampires are fast. Even werewolves are fast. I don't want to burst your bubble, but that's probably not your ability." He rolled his eyes and pushed through a couple of bushes as we came across a clearing in the woods. I smiled as we came to it. The grass was long and flowing, with purple and yellow flowers spurting up. _How romantic_, I thought to myself.

"I know how fast vampires are," I continued on with the conversation as Ahgia began to stretch. "I've run with them; or rather, _on_ them. It's just that, last night, I felt like I was going so much fast than that." Ahgia stopped stretching, dropping his arms. His eyes squinted.

"Run," he ordered.

I nodded, and squatted down, preparing myself. A smile robotically spread across my face as I whizzed off the ground, kicking blades of grass behind me. Two seconds later, I was across the clearing, landing myself upon a tree branch. "Well?" I shouted to him. "Is that average vampire speed?"

By the look on his face, I could tell it was not. His mouth hung open, his eyes wide. "How did you…" He broke out into a sudden laugh as I hopped down from the tree, laughing along with him. "You're absolutely right," he chuckled. "You are… _fast_."

"Why thank you," I said, bowing low. "Now I just have to find out if that's my power or if I'm just a lucky vampire and have quick legs." I winked, and patted him on the back. "I'll take care of that on my own though. For now, I think you have some technical stuff you have to teach me."

He nodded, cracking his neck. I winced at the noise, Gemma's neck coming back into my memory. I shut my eyes for a moment, breathing heavily. Her blonde hair shot through my mind. Her blue eyes, her heavy accent, ringing in my ear… "Eden, are you okay?" I felt a large hand on my shoulder. I gasped and cracked my eyes open, looking around. "You zoned out on me."

Ahgia looked down at me with concern. "I'm fine," I reassured weakly. "I was just thinking about something that's all… Where were we?"

He knew something was still bothering me, but he could tell I didn't want to talk about it. "I was about to teach you some tackle moves." He put his hand on my shoulder and the other one on my arm. "If any vampire has you in a grip like this, demonstrate to me what you would do."

Not thinking, I aimed straight for his head with a powerful fist. He quickly snatched it in thin air, his grip tightening around my muscles. I winced, but I felt no pain. "That was indirect," he smirked. "Why would you go for my head, if my hand was on your arm?"

"I-I don't know," I shrugged. "I just did what I would do."

"Here's what you _should _do," he said wisely, forming his position again. "If they have their hand on your arm, you want to lift you foot up and kick their shin, knocking them over." He smirked, shaking his head. "Simple stuff, let me demonstrate."

A moment later I found myself on the ground, dirt in my mouth. I stood up quickly, spitting it out. "I wasn't ready!" I shouted.

"You can't afford to be prepared," he cautioned. "Attacks aren't often planned like war. You never know when you'll run into an enemy out here, so you always want to keep your senses open. Now, do you want to test on me?"

I looked at his large size, and quickly shook my head. Then I thought it over. How tough could it actually be? "Will you defend yourself?" He shook his head.

"I'll let you win. I just want you to get a feel for it. Since I have a thicker leg than you, it'll be harder than it looks, but practice makes perfect." He grabbed my shoulder and arm again, and I crouched lower. "Good position. Now, get ready to-"

Jolting out my leg to the side in a single swoop, I felt my foot meet the back of his knee. He winced, and dropped to his knee, struggling to get up. Quickly I pinned his down, my hand on his throat. I raised a hand above his head and smiled. "Was that good?"He coughed, clawing at my hand around his throat. "Oh, sorry," I laughed, taking it off.

"Very good," he said weakly, rubbing his head. "Very smooth. Now get off me!" I rolled over, falling to the ground once more. He stood up slowly, smiling. "You're a fast learner. I like that- it makes less work for me. Now, you're a bit agile than me. First off, do you know how to do a cartwheel?"

The question made me curious. A cartwheel? How is that defense? "Of course I do," I shrugged. "I mean, a simple cartwheel, but that's all. How is that defense exactly?"

"Anything aerobic that you learned as a human can be ten times more powerful as a vampire. You might even have the strength to do back flips and cartwheels and somersaults, all in a row, and never be tired. It distracts the enemy, and gets you out of tight spots. Don't expect anything," he repeated himself. "Almost anything you know can be useful."

I quickly took in his words and spread out my arms and legs, performing a cartwheel. He stared at me, expectantly. He wanted me to continue doing more. I was never able to do more than one cartwheel at a time; my body didn't have that strength. I decided to go for it though, and once more spread my arms and legs out, tossing my body into the air.

"Holy shit," I said a few moments later. "How many cartwheels did I just do?"

"Seven," Ahgia smiled. "And look; you're not even out of breath."

"Maybe I should go back to school," I teased. "And join the cheerleading squad!" Of course this was a joke. I didn't even talk to people that much when I was in school. I like keeping to myself… If I were to join the cheerleading squad, I think I would have exploded from gossip overload.

"Well, maybe you should," Ahgia said. "If you can learn how to do this." He quickly leaned his body backwards, flipping onto his hands and then landing again on his feet. "A simple back flip."

"No problem," I said suddenly. I raised my hands, my body feeling prepared. My mind was racing however. _What are you doing Eden? You can't do a back flip? You're going to land on your face and look like an idiot! _My body took over however, and I easily felt myself fling backwards, performing a perfect back flip. "Woah," I gasped to myself.

Ahgia blinked in confusion. "I thought you couldn't do that kind of stuff."

I gawked in amazement, staring at my hands, inspecting them. It was as though lightning was shooting out of them. "I… I _can't._"

"Oh wait," Ahgia said, smiling. "Maybe this is it. Maybe this is your power. Hold on Eden, copy exactly what I do." Ahgia quickly stood upon his hands, his legs straight up in the air. As he began to stretch and flip, I felt my eyes gluing themselves onto him. Everything was being burned into my brain. I felt like I was going to explode with everything I was memorizing. I was memorizing every move each of his muscles made, and it was perfectly storing itself into my mind. "Okay," he said, breathing heavily. "Copy me."

My body shot of the ground without another word, my muscles bending and flexing into positions I didn't even know I could do. I knew everything, only by watching Ahgia. Once I was done, I stood rooted to the ground, unable to speak.

"You can copy muscle movements," he laughed, clasping his hands together. "That's… incredible, Eden! I've never heard of any vampire that could do that, but look what we have here!" I was still unable to speak. This was all _real._ My realization of becoming a vampire was finally sinking in, and, I didn't know if I liked it. "Are you alright Eden?" He said again. "You look sick, maybe you should sit down."

I shook my head, backing away from him. "This is all for real, isn't it?" I whispered. Ahgia looked at me once more with concern. "I mean, I'm never going to be able to be normal again. My skin will never wrinkle, and my eyes will never sag. I'll always look like this; this is the way it is." My skin felt more cold than normal. My legs were shaking; ready to move away from this place. "I'm sorry," I gasped. "I have to go."

"Eden, wait!" I heard Ahgia shout as I zoomed through the trees. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I knew I just had to keep running. I was running along the edge of the forest. Eventually the cliffs were forming, and the ocean danced below me. I stopped abruptly as I came across a path, leading down to the beach. A lump formed in my throat as I sunk to the ground, weakly. Before I could regain my composure, a feeble voice rung out behind me.

"They sent me to come and find you."


	9. Ch9 No Justice In The World

I wasn't going to turn around. I knew who it was already. My mind and body were too sore to talk to him, and though my heart wanted to stay with him, I had to say no. Quietly, I turned around, not facing him. "They might have sent you, but I'm not coming back with you."I looked down at my arm, noticing that it met with the sun. My skin was sparkling, just like Jasper's had. The very sight of it made me feel defeated. I was worthless now, never able to feel again. "Go home," I ordered. "Leave me be."

My mind could picture what his face looked like at that moment. Soft, and confused. He wanted to reach out to me, yet he didn't know how. All that distance between us when I was a human, still lingered now. "Will you at least let me give you this?" I heard him ask gently. I slowly raised my head, meeting his large gold eyes. The very sight of them made me want to smile; they made me want to feel again. I was distracted soon however, by what he held in his hand.

"My jacket," I gasped, reaching out and snatching it from his hands. "You took it from my room!" He stood, silent. "Why did you take it?" Once more, he did not answer. He hadn't changed at all. Any question I asked as a human often went unanswered with Jasper Hale. I was disappointed to see that this was still the case. I stepped closer to him, watching him tense. "You went into my room and took it! Why?"

He stared back into my eyes, his soft pink mouth still unmoving. _What a stupid question Eden,_ I thought to myself. "You wanted something to remember me by," I whispered aloud, realizing.

"You always wore that necklace," Jasper said, his voice a whisper in my head. "Your jacket was the next best thing."

His words filled me with a sense of comfort. I knew Jasper had wanted to save me. He wanted to protect me from Gemma, and I let him down. I fooled him, and went to her myself. All this time, I thought I was the one being tortured down there. I was wrong. It was them who were being tortured. They had to live with regret day by day, knowing that they had failed to save me, and the whole time I had dreamed of killing them. "I'm sorry," I whispered, shaking my head back and forth. "I had no idea-"

Jasper nodded slightly. "No," his voice rang out around me. It was melodic, like a song. Everything about him entranced me, his breath still smelt like honey. "You did not." We met eyes for a moment, and as I began to feel nervous again, I felt him calm me down.

"Thank you," I said, tossing my jacket on. It made no divergence however. The cold would never withdraw.

Jasper looked away from me then, but still did not move. He wanted me to come with him. It was for the best, we both knew. However, I had a duty to myself. I wouldn't be a bother in their life, like Rosalie had made so obvious. I had to take care of myself as well.

"I saw you in the woods," he said abruptly interrupting my thoughts. "You're power is very impressive." I inclined my head, a bit hesitant to thank him. I wasn't pleased with it, so why pretend? "I'm sorely sorry that you possess it, however."

"It's not your fault," I sighed. He raised his head up quickly, his brows knitted in confusion. "Truly, it isn't," I said hurriedly, not wanting him to take the blame. "Don't fool yourself. I was the one that defied you Jasper." The corners of my mouth twisted upwards into a smile. Surprisingly, it felt genuine, my muscle unstrained. "There's no justice in the world anyways."

He chuckled at that for a brief moment, his eyes meeting the soil. "There never was," he answered after a moment. I nodded in agreement. _And there probably never will be. _"We should go somewhere, and talk," he suddenly suggested. "It's been a while."

I remembered the last time we had talked- human to vampire. It was at my mother's funeral. He had warned me about Gemma, had begged me not to be foolish and walk around at night. He said he and his family would be protecting the ones I cared about. The funeral, his promise…I guess time just wasn't on our side.

Irony is just a red herring.

~.~.~.~.

"What about Danny?" Jasper casually asked from a tree branch. We had been sitting, our mouths closed for about half an hour. Neither of us actually spoke more than five words to one another, both of us unsure of where to start. I knew that if I were to talk first, I would have erupted into an hour long talk about my mixed emotions.

"Danny's… fine," I shrugged slowly, surprised by the topic. I had completely forgotten about Danny that past day. "I saw him right after I got out."

Jasper raised one of his thin brows, fiddling with his fingers in his lap. I watched him from a tree trunk below. "Did you happen to… mention anything?" I knew we would run into this question sooner or later, and I was in no position to lie to Jasper.

"Yes," I confessed as Jasper's face became even more stone-like that what it already was. "Don't worry too much though, he hasn't seen me sparkle yet," I smiled, attempting to lighten to the mood. It didn't work. Jasper sat, emotionless and unmoving. "I had to see him Jasper," my voice was intense. "He's my best friend; he had to know that I was okay."

Jasper hopped off the tree branch, stepping closer to me, but still keeping his distance. I noticed the comparison. My scent shouldn't be driving him insane anymore. Why was he standing so far away? "Regardless, he could find out about the rest of us. If he ever asks, you have to lie."

Jasper was right. I was in no position to tell Danny of our secrets, but what else was I supposed to do? I couldn't have him go on living, thinking I was dead. "I know," I reassured. "You can count on me, he won't know about anyone but me."

Jasper nodded uncomfortably, turning his back to me. "Your dog friend is probably wondering where you are," he said softly. A pang of marvel shot through me at the gentleness of his voice. "Alice probably wants to hear that you're safe, too." He turned and faced me. "She really missed you, Eden."

"I missed her too," I said honestly. "Tell her I said hello, and I hope she's doing well." I had to keep things as light as possible. For me, it was all an act. If I sounded vulnerable, everyone else would suffer and it would be a never ending hug party of weeping and; 'We're so happy you're alive!'

"S-she is," he stumbled over his words, as I was interrupted from my thoughts. He took in a deep breath, quickly locking eyes with me. I flinched, imagining how similar they must look now. "I should go," he said quickly, turning away from me.

"Wait!" I shouted, snatching his hand and turning him around. I wasn't ready for him to go yet. He winced, pulling his hand away from mine and stepping back a few feet. "I'm sorry," I mumbled, expecting my cheeks to grow warm. All I felt was the cold, their paleness lingering on. "It's just that… You never said… how _you _were doing."

Jasper stared at me wide eyed. He looked as though I had asked him to murder someone. Was it a crime to ask how someone was doing? Jasper's face reflected all signs of uneasiness, and if I wouldn't have known him so well, I would have said he was about to cry. "I have to go Eden," he said hurriedly, and took off.

I knew it would have been easy to chase after him. I could pin him to the ground in two seconds flat, with my speed. However, I had to let him go. Something was bothering Jasper, and I couldn't put my finger on it. His figured disappeared from my view within moments. All was silent, and I couldn't even hear myself breathing. The silence was almost frightening… However, watching Jasper speed away, leaving me alone in the forest, made me realize something.

I had to leave Forks.

What kind of life could I have here? Everyone knew me already. I had no mother. Ahgia was my only family, and people in Forks have probably never seen him before. We had to leave, and fast. A new life was heading my direction. No more rainy nights. No more forest walks, and forbidden love. Everything would have to be erased. I could hear my mother's voice ringing in my head. '_Out with the old, in with the new!' _She would say every time we would pack up and move.

My hand self consciously raised to my jade necklace. I smiled, imagining how nice it must have looked against the trees. My necklace was the closest thing I had to a heart now; it was my soul being now. No more Forks, no more Cullens, no more Danny.

First thing was first on my agenda. My feet instantaneously shot off the ground and raced towards Forks High School. I had to say goodbye to Danny.


	10. Ch10 Lying, Cheating and a Friend

Thoughts were running wildly through my head. I could feel myself getting nervous as I started walking closer and closer to the High School. How was I going to say this? 'Bye Danny! See you later, but probably not!' ? That wouldn't have made any sense; and with Danny's bluntness, he would have never of let me go like that.

I could hear kids laughing, and stereos booming in the parking lot. School should have just gotten out, if my timing was right. My dirty shoes took my through trees and when I came out of the clearing, I found myself looking at my old school. Smiling, I felt different. A sudden warmth filled through my, but it soon passed; the feeling only and illusion.

A few heads turned to me as I started walking closer and closer. Some were knitted in confusion. I heard a girl whisper; "Isn't that the one chick from last year?" I snickered them off, not even bothering to look in their direction. Someone else shot out; "Wow. She's really pretty."

My natural shyness made me run quicker towards the steps of the school. Danny's truck was still in the driveway, which means he had to be inside. I would simply wait by the door until he came out, no problem.

I pulled open the door and walked inside, my hands snuggly in my pockets. I did my best to look like a typical teenager, but I couldn't avoid the stares. "Knock it off Danny!" I heard a girl squeak suddenly to my left. My head instantly turned to see who it came from.

Marlena; she was standing there with Danny, who was laughing and pulling at her jacket strings. She playfully slapped him off, giggling and yelping the whole time. She was so pretty and kind- I wanted to run up and hug her. Knowing that I couldn't, I awkwardly watched her pink face smile over and over again.

Something in the scene struck me as odd though. The two of them were awfully close. Sure, they were best friends, but they were never standing _that _close to one another. Before another thought could enter my head, Marlena's arms found their way around Danny's shoulders, and his around her waist and suddenly, their lips interlocked.

My mouth literally hung open from where I stood. Marlena? Danny? Together, as a couple? Since _when?_ I hadn't even noticed Marlena staring right at me until I felt my jaw starting to hurt. "Oh my god!" she cried, her face growing pale. "Eden?"

I had to make a run for it. I couldn't talk to them- I felt myself feeling sick again. My legs suddenly sprinted off from the ground and I bolted out the door of the school, and across the parking lot. I wanted to run faster, and I would- once I was out of that place.

I couldn't go back; that was for sure. Who did Danny think he was? He lied to me; and with my best friend. Not to mention _his _best friend. The whole idea made me sick. Everything seemed worthless.

It was all a lie; and I was just the bait. I had to pay for it by living a life without a mother, a lover, and air. Harsh, Danny Jones. Harsh.

~.~.~.~.~

My white fist was furiously pounding on the wooden door over and over again. I could hear feet running towards the door, and when it flung open, I literally had to catch my hand from hitting the opener in the face. "I'm leaving," I said harshly, patting him on the shoulder. "Thanks for everything. Goodbye."

Quickly, I turned on my heels, so they wouldn't get any ideas about trying to pull me back. However, they did and they pulled me inside the house. "What the hell are you talking about?" Emmett said sternly, grasping me by the shoulders. He frowned suddenly, lifting up a strand of my hair covered in mud. "You're not going anywhere without a shower."

I winced, and slapped his hand away from my face. "I've made up my mind," my voice said angrily. "I'm leaving Forks, and I wanted to say bye. I thought it would sort of rude if I didn't."

Emmett suddenly shoved me backwards onto a couch. I looked up at him in surprise. "Alice!" He shouted quickly. I gasped aloud. I couldn't have Alice see me; she wouldn't let me go for sure! I quickly tried to hop off the couch, but Emmett's strong arms held me down. "Alice, get down here now!"

"Let me go!" I shrieked, kicking and flailing as I suddenly saw a bob head come rushing down the stairs.

"What?!" I heard a sweet voice cry out. "What is…" Our eyes suddenly met as I stopped kicking. Pathetically I flopped back on the couch, as Alice stood, her eyes wide. She looked from Emmett, to me, then back to Emmett.

"Stubborn human- stubborn vampire," Emmett growled, sitting down next to me.

I looked away from Alice. She looked like she was about to cry- which in turn would make me cry. This was too much. "Way to go Emmett," I cursed from underneath my breath. He smirked at me, and ruffled my hair, his anger already gone.

"I can't believe you're here," I heard Alice choke as she rushed towards me with open arms. She wrapped them tightly around me. I sighed into her shoulder. The job was done, now I just had to roll with it. I quietly hugged her back, not wanting to say anything that would upset her. "Where did you go!?" She said, pulling back. Her beautiful pixie face was distress and nervous. "How did you get here? More importantly, _when _did you get here? Why is your hair so dirty?" She cried louder than the other questions, rushing towards me, and picking at the dirt.

"Alice!" Emmett laughed, pushing her back. "Let Eden take a shower first. Then we can talk about everything."

She looked at me, smiling quickly and nodding. "Come on Eden," she said, grabbing my hand and taking me upstairs. She turned her face away from me, but before she did; I could notice the pool of water forming at the bottom of her eyes.


	11. Ch11 Cozy Shed

I couldn't even begin to count how many times water has run down my face in the town of Forks. Whether it was showers, swimming, rain, or plain tears, they always seemed to linger, waiting for their moment to land on my face. The hot drops that met my skin were warming now though. It'd been a while since I'd taken a shower… over three months, to be honest. Now with my cold skin, nothing felt more comforting.

My fingers lingered through my hair. _I should probably get out… _I thought to myself. The shower was so relaxing, I had lost track of time. I could have been in here for an hour, for all I knew.

_Yes, you should,_ a gentle voice rang out in my head.

I yelped aloud, quickly grabbing the edge of the wall to stop me from tumbling backwards. My unnecessary breathing continued to pick up, as I steadied myself and turned off the water. _Who are you?_ I thought inside my head, hoping a response would come. None did though, and I shakily got out of the shower, turning around and double checking the room to make sure no one else was there.

_It couldn't have been Edward, _Ithought carefully as I slipped on clothes Alice had set out for me. _He can read minds, but I don't think he can link with them. _I laughed aloud. What did I know about vampire powers anyways?

The only other voice I could remember ever coming into my head was that of Jasper's, when I had first met him. And I think the only reason it had happened, was because of my own imagination.

"You're tired," I spoke aloud to myself, as I looked in the mirror. "You're tired and you're hearing voices in your head, Eden. Perfectly normal."

The words sounded a bit strange when I said them, but I knew they were right. There was no one inside my head but me now. I picked up a brush, not knowing whose it was, not seeming to care, and I matted my hair down to my head. It was nice finally having clean hair, after being in the woods for what seemed like years.

A knock on the door startled me. "Eden?" I heard Alice peep from the other side of the door. "When you come out, you can come over to my room, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," I said, my voice a bit shaky. It was weird having Alice talk to me like I hadn't disappeared for three months. She sounded back to her old, happy self. There was a sort of worried tone to her voice, but Alice was worried a lot of the time. Her power to see the future often showed her visions, and she had to wait and worry for them to come.

As I heard her walk away, I heard another voice outside the door. "Is she staying with you?" Jasper said, calmly.

"Yes," Alice whispered in reply. The probably didn't want me to hear them, but regardless, they were standing right by the door, so that wasn't a very wise plan. "I'm worried about her Jasper. She told Emmett she was leaving. Where did she think she would go?"

There was a moment of silence before I heard Jasper speak again. "You will talk to her. It will only be a matter of time until you find out." His feet began to move again, but I abruptly heard them stop.

"We need to talk after this," Alice said, her voice surprisingly stern. "You're not acting like this is a big deal at all. I've been freaking out, and I know you like to stay calm, but you used to be her best friend." I pressed my ear even further to the door. "She doesn't need you Jasper, but I think you need her."

The two said no more, and I heard them walk off different ways. Sighing heavily, I shut my eyes. What did she mean by that? He didn't need me; _none _of the Cullens needed me. There was no interesting thing I could give to them, besides a couple of funny stories that happened to me in elementary school. Other than that, I was a pretty normal person.

You know, besides the whole… vampire thing.

I quickly opened the door and fled down the hallway to Alice's room, not wanting anyone to stop me and talk to me. Sure enough, Alice was at her desk, painting her nails quietly. She didn't notice me, so I took a step closer, water dripping from my hair onto the wooden floor.

"Oh, Eden!" She laughed, standing up and coming over to me. "Sorry, my mind's all over the place and I didn't see you there." I nodded, reassuring her. We walked over and sat on her bed. My mouth was shut; I still didn't know what to say. "How was your shower?" Alice asked after a moment.

"It was nice," I replied, smiling. "The water was warm…"

The two of us exchanged awkward glances, and following it was more silence. _The water was warm?! How much stupider could I sound?_

Alice suddenly stood up, taking me by surprise. "Alright, Eden, this is weird! I can't talk to you normally any more until I figure out what's going on with you!" I sat, bug eyed on the bed. How could I answer her, if I couldn't even answer the question to myself? "What's this deal about you leaving? Where would you go? What was going through your _mind _when-"

"Alice; stop!" I shouted loudly, perhaps a bit too loudly as she sunk back in shock. "First of all, there's a few things that are on my mind that are making me upset." She stood frozen. I felt if I were to touch her, she would fall over like cardboard. "Second of all, you and your family have _no _right to tell me that I'm not ready to go off on my own."

Alice stepped forward. "But Eden, you're _not _ready. Your hunger would drive you insane. You have to stay away from the school- from civilization until we can-"

"I don't even _notice_," I said. My eyes grew wide. I had said that without thinking, but it was true. I didn't even notice when I was at the school. All those smells… All those humans… and none of it seemed to bother me.

"What?" She asked bewildered.

I laughed, sighing heavily. "Great, just what I need. Another super power."

"Flipping Superman!" I heard Emmett cry from the door. "You have more than one power?" He laughed, walking into the room and sat down next to me on the bed. "As if you weren't bad ass enough; Eden scores again."

"Emmett, seriously," Alice scoffed. "We're in the middle of a conversation. Get out."

He shook his head, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I shivered from his coldness. "Hey, I missed her too. I think I can join this conversation too." He looked over at me, flashing what to me was a perfect smile. The Cullens… always perfect. "That is, if Eden doesn't mind."

I shrugged slowly. "I don't mind, really."

"Then back to what I was saying," Alice said, annoyed. "You still don't know the first thing about hunting, or hygiene, or time limit for one spot, or anything else. There are a lot of things that you need to know, and we can't just send you off and not feel guilt."

"Then don't feel guilt," I shrugged. "I'll be fine. I'm not stupid. And if it's any consolation, my friend Ahgia knows all about that stuff, since he ages slower than humans too."

Alice's eyes suddenly flashed a deeper shade of hazel. "He's a werewolf, Eden," she spat, her voice filled with disgust. "You don't know the first thing about them either."

"Yes I do," I growled. "I also know a lot about _him_, and I know he won't hurt me." I felt leaving Ahgia in the woods today, but I knew he wouldn't roam far. He must have known that I was stupid too, and would come back to him.

"What about Danny?" Emmett said, raising his eyebrows. I was afraid to answer the question, as I assumed Emmett would be furious to realize that Danny knew about me.

"He's done with," I said quietly, looking down at the floor. Besides, I didn't want to talk about him anyway. He really was just a stupid jerk, like most boys; vampire, werewolf or human. "It was all just a mistake."

Emmett and Alice exchanged glances with one another then focused back to me. "I think you should stay with us for a while," Emmett said, his voice a bit more calm. "I'm not saying that you have to stay forever. I'm only saying, for a little while."

The idea sounded kind of refreshing to me. I would be able to be around people I could stand (with the exception of Rosalie) and there would actually be a bed, and not a hard log to sit on all night. "I can't," I sighed after a moment of thinking. "I won't leave Ahgia. Even if it is for a little while."

"He can stay out back," Alice said, crossing her arms. "We have a shed. I doubt he'll refuse; it's better than sleeping in the woods."

I didn't really like the idea too much, but it was better than nothing. And like Alice said, it was a lot better than sleeping in the woods.

~.~.~.~.~

"You're staying with them?" Ahgia said, confused as we stood in the dark forest. "And you seriously want me to come with you?"

"You won't have to go near them," I reassured. "They won't come near you either, I promise. They have a shed in the back for you to stay in. We can go in the woods whenever we want." Ahgia looked away from me, still unsure about the whole thing. "I know you know a lot about vampires; probably more than a werewolf should, but listen. They know _everything. _I'm just getting used to all of this, and it would be helpful."

Ahgia looked at me for a moment, before cracking a handsome smile. "You know, you could have just left me out here."

I smiled, grabbing his hand and walking back towards the Cullen's house. "Now, why on Earth would I do that?" I jumped ahead a few paces and performed a back flip. "After all, you taught me how to do that."

He laughed, wagging his finger. "Touché."

Eventually we reached the back of the Cullen's house, where the door to the shed was open, as though it was waiting for Ahgia to come. We stepped inside, and saw a small desk, a bed and a lamp in the room. On the back wall was a bookshelf stacked up with musty old pages. "Well, like you said," Ahgia sighed heavily, falling back onto the bed with a creek. "It's better than sleeping in the woods."

I laughed and rushed over to him, quickly kissing him on the forehead. "Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning." He nodded his head at me, his eyes closed. As I began to shut the shed door, I looked over at him one more time. He was fast asleep.

My fingers fiddled at the lock. I couldn't get the doors to shut- every time I tried to close them, they opened right back up. "Here, let me try," I heard someone say from behind me.

"What?!" I shrieked, turning around and hitting my prefacer. It was Jasper, his golden hair almost white in the moonlight. Hesitantly I stepped aside as he tried to lock the doors. "Sorry for hitting you," I mumbled.

His pale fingers clicked the lock down, with a few turns of the knob. "Don't worry about it," he said softly, turning around and facing me with a slight smile. "It's not the first time." This was true. In the time I had known Jasper, I had hit him quite a lot. Most on accident, as I was rather clumsy.

"What are you doing out here?" I laughed. "So close to a werewolf can be kind of dangerous for us vampires, no?"

His smile widened, until he was grinning from ear to ear. The place where my heart once beat was now aching for something, and I had to wrap my arms tighter around myself to make it stop. _He's so beautiful_. I thought.

_Thank you._

I jumped away from him in surprise, pointing a finger accusingly. "It is you! You're the one who's been talking to me." Jasper's large eyes looked at me in confusion. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! Your voice in my head, don't deny it."

"I'm not denying anything."

"Wha…" I stood, gaping at him. He was so calm! Mind melding wasn't his power; so how was he doing all of this. "You don't make any sense," I said aggravated. "How can you read my thoughts? How can you communicate with me and how long have you been doing it?"

"I'm not," he laughed, raising his arms innocently. "In fact I have no idea what you're talking about." _That's a lie, _his voice rang out in my head. _Don't believe me. _

An unplanned growl erupted from my throat. "You just like messing with me, don't you? Well, that's all well and dandy, and if you wanted to piss me off, then congratulations. You've succeeded." My legs began to take me back towards the house before I felt a strong grip on my arm.

"Alright, I'll admit it," he said, smiling. "I wasn't lying though. I'm not talking to you. However, your mind has adapted the idea that I'm a voice in your head, so when you expect me to reply, I do. Only, I'm doing it without my awareness."

I blinked, utterfly confused. "It is you, though, right?"

"Technically, yes," he laughed. "Only, I have no idea that I'm talking to you. It's a good way to get someone's secrets. For instance, ask me a question in your head."

I was afraid to listen to him; I figured he was just trying to make me look stupid. What he was saying though was interesting, so I decided to give it a try. _What's your favorite color? _I asked inside my head. _Blue, _the answer easily came. "This makes no sense," I frowned. "How can I do this?"

Jasper laughed. "It looks like you've got another power. I've met a vampire with that same power before. That's two; and both very good ones. Pretty impressive for a new vampire."

"Wait, I have three," I groaned, grabbing the sides of my head. "Body movements, mind… talking… or whatever you want to call it. And I realized today that I'm immune to blood. Or, at least, human blood. I saw a deer last night and I was so hunger, and it's blood was like heaven. When I went to the school today, around all of those people, I didn't notice any hunger pains at all."

Jasper stood, tight lipped. "This is strange," he sighed. "I can't answer why it's happening however."

"I didn't ask you to."

"If you decide to leave…" Jasper said, suddenly changing the topic. "Don't go straight to Italy, alright?" I figured he was trying to make a joke I didn't get, but when I looked at him, his face was rock solid, and serious.

"Why not?" I asked hesitantly.

He looked around, and then grabbed my arm and starting walking towards the front door. "There's still some things you need to know, and I'm about to tell you."


	12. Ch 12 Volturi

Jasper was pacing back and forth around the room, his hand on his chin. "Before I say anything, I want to figure out what's happening with your powers. It seems a bit strange." His eyes met mine briefly, as he looked me over. "I've heard of vampires with more than one power," he said. "It's just that none of them appeared so soon."

"Mind if I lend some advice?" Carlisle said; suddenly appearing at the doorway.

"That'd be pretty helpful," I laughed, rubbing the back of my neck.

He stepped inside the room, his arms folded across his chest. He seemed calm, not surprised to see me in his house again at all. It was like, he expected me to be here or something. "It's not uncommon to think that you have more than one power, once you become a vampire," he said wisely. "You don't, actually, Eden. You only have one power."

I raised my brows. "Are you serious? Which one is it? And how are all of these things happening to me if they're not a power?"

He cleared his throat before he explained in detail. "You have the body to mock body movements, not matter what it is. That's your true power. The whole blood craving thing? No, that's not your power. You feasted on deer before you went to the school. Too much, it would seem, if you didn't smell that much of human blood."

What he was saying was making sense. It was actually kind of comforting, that I didn't have all of these problems on my hand any more.

"Your stomach will adjust to eating animal blood, and human blood will no doubt be tempting once you start getting sick of animal blood. You hadn't thirsted for months, Eden. When you drank from the deer, you drank an outrageous amount." Well, in my defense I _was _thirsty. "The whole mind reading thing isn't a power either."

Jasper's brows knitted together. "I heard that it was."

"Well, it is," Carlisle explained. "Not for her though. Vampires can form bonds through the mind, when they're close sometimes. It's really just a figment of your imagination right now. You know how some people imagine that they can talk to their guardian angel, and they claim it's really them?" I nodded. "That's the case you're in."

"So, she's really just a normal vampire," Jasper explained.

Carlisle nodded, clasping his hands together. "Yes, ma'am, you are a normal vampire. It will take some time getting used to. You'll probably think you have other powers along the way, but trust me, with your case, you only have one."

I didn't understand what he meant by _my _case, but I wasn't really in the mood for more explanations about powers at that point, so I let it slide. "Now explain to me what this whole Italy thing is about." I said, as Jasper and Carlisle exchanged glances.

"You already told her?" Carlisle smiled.

Jasper nodded. "She ought to know, right?" Carlisle shrugged.

"In Italy there's a town called Volterra. In the clock tower in the center of the city, is an organization if you will, of vampires. Brutal, and unforgiving vampires," Carlisle began. "I like to think of it as… Volturi. Vultures. Blood lusting vampires."

"I'm assuming they're not good," I laughed nervously, already a bit disturbed by these so called vulture vampires.

"Well, they drink human blood," Jasper said. "Yet, most vampires do, so there's that note."

"Who are they?"

Jasper sighed heavily. I felt another long explanation coming on. "The Volturi are an ancient coven of vampires. They're basically our Kings and Queens, our form of royalty. They've existed for about three thousand years, and they plan all of their meals." I twitched at the very thought of it. A huge group of murdering vampires. How have they existed in humanity for so long without being caught or questioned? It was all surreal; but then again… They could have just ripped the heads off of their questioners. "If anyone seems a threat to the vampire world, they'll swiftly take care of it."

I mocked the situation. "Stake through the heart?"

"They turn their bodies to stone and crack their heads off," Carlisle said smoothly. I gulped. Alright, so not exactly the same type of punishment as in Dracula, but hey. "They also hunt down werewolves. Apparently they've nearly cleared out all of Europe and Asia." I rolled my eyes. These guys sounded fantastic.

"So, why do you want me to stay away from there?"

Jasper blinked a couple of times, trying to fit everything into explainable words. "It's just that, they have some of the most powerful vampires in the world with them. They would love to have you join them, I think." Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"Your power is very special, Eden. I've never seen anyone with it before."

I shook my head in confusion. "Okay, but why would I want to go there anyways? I mean, sure I want to go to Italy some day, but why would I turn myself in to these Volturi people anyways?"

"Suicide," Carlisle said softly. "Edward tried it once." My eyes grew wide in shock. I couldn't imagine Edward trying to harm himself. Then again, if it involved Bella, it wouldn't be a surprise. "If a vampire wants to leave this immortal world, then they can go to the Volturi."

"Carlisle's clan, the Olympic Coven is the second largest after the Volturi. Clans aren't exactly uncommon, but they're just not usually professional," Jasper explained. "Being a vampire is hard, Eden," he said, tight lipped. "Suicide's not the answer though."

I smirked. "You should like the guy who gives pep talks in school." Jasper couldn't help but laugh at that. He inclined his head, respecting the joke. So, I learned a bit more about vampires. That was helpful. I told myself I was tired and needed to sleep, but I realized that I wasn't, and that I didn't even need to sleep any more. I would get used to it eventually.

My mind kept wandering back to the Volturi however. What kind of powers did these people have? Could you _steal _someone's power? The more I thought about it, the more interesting they sounded. I heard Jasper's voice play in my head. _Just don't go to Italy. _

Well, for the moment, I wasn't thinking about suicide anyways. All was good. My vampire life was just beginning, and I might as well make the most of it. I stood up. "Thanks guys, you're really helpful." Carlisle and Jasper both nodded.

"Not a problem dear, "Carlisle said warmly. "That's why we're here." He made his way out of the room, and left Jasper and me alone for the moment. Jasper didn't seem to notice I was there; his head was gazed out the window. I decided I'd leave him alone and go and find Alice. I didn't want to interrupt his thoughts.

"It's kind of funny," he laughed suddenly, stopping me in my tracks. "How all the people who don't want to be vampires, end up like one. And all of those… weirdoes, who have rituals to try and become one of us never, get to."

I nodded, sitting down on the window sill across from it. It was starting to rain, and I wondered if Ahgia would be alright in his little shed. "What about the Italians?" I asked, smirking. He looked at me then in curiosity. "They seem to like their job."

"Oh, no doubt," he laughed. "It's just that, they're so old," a slight smile slid across his face. "I'm not surprised if they like it now. They're used to it. I don't know if I've ever met a vampire who likes being who they are the first time they became one."

"What about you?"

His face shot up and our eyes met for a moment. I thought about that, and realized that they were practically the same eyes. We both had the same color, and they were both big. "I didn't mind it," he whispered, sort of ashamed.

It occurred to me that I had never learned about Jasper's past, and I couldn't believe that I was finally getting around to it. "What happened?"

He paused for a moment before telling another tale. "I was a major in the confederate army," he started off slowly. "Texas, actually. There was a woman named Maria, who turned me, and two others. We killed them right off," his voice continued to get softer. It bothered him, talking about this stuff, but he continued so I figured he wanted to get it off his chest some more. "I realized that I had the power to feel and manipulate people's emotions."

I always thought Jasper could make people calm. When he put it like that, it sounded a hell of a lot cooler.

"Maria and I created an army, and fought in these Southern Vampire wars," he said, a slight smile on his face. "I met a friend named Peter, who fell in love, and ran away with her up north. They came back and told me it was safe up there. Something inside me made me want to go, I guess, so I went with them." He paused a moment. "Then I met Alice, and she taught me about drinking animal blood, and she told me about this guy named Carlisle, and you know the rest of the story."

Even after such a quick summary, I was loaded with questions. "So, the fact that it took you so long to realize drinking blood of animals was possible; that's why it's so hard for you to be around humans?" He nodded, glad to see I was getting the point. "Wait, so if you're not a Hale, then what are you?"

His smile grew large then, and he proudly pronounced his last name. "Whitlock. Jasper Whitlock is my name." The sound of it was very nice, surprisingly. It all flowed together, and it sounded pretty southern.

I grinned. "That's a wonderful name Mr. Jasper Cullen/Hale/Whitlock," I shrugged. "Whatever you want to call it."

He gave a slight smile. "Glad to see you think so. You know, if you decide to stay with us, you'll have to be a Cullen. Esme's sister or such, I think." I asked him why. "Your hair is completely different from everyone else's but hers."

"Agreed," I said. "But who says I'm going to travel around with you?"

He shrugged, facing back towards the window. "I'm not sure. You never know though." I thought about Jasper in the woods for a moment. He had run very fast as well. The thought of Jasper killing off two people didn't surprise me for some reason, and deep down, though I didn't like to imagine it, I knew he killed many more. "You're a good guy Jasper," I said suddenly, making the room a bit uncomfortable.

Jasper looked up at me for a moment, before nodding. "I try."

"I mean, you shouldn't live with regret." I tried to stop talking, but my mouth kept going. Jasper gave a light smile then focused back towards the window. "I know what you're thinking," I laughed. "You're thinking that of course you always will."

He didn't say anything again, then suddenly smiled. "So you can read minds too?"


	13. Ch13 A Rose with Thorns

The next morning, I was walking around, not tired whatsoever. It was nice; not being tired for a change. Everything was a new experience for me. I woke up, and I wasn't tired. I woke up, and I wasn't hungry. Talk about losing pounds!

Edward and Alice had gone to school, so the rest of us decided to just sort of hang around the house. None of us were exactly thirsty. I went out back to check on Ahgia, only to found of that he left to go get some food of his own. No matter what the Cullens said about werewolves, I knew better about him. Not everyone was bad.

"Man," Emmett sighed out of the blue, pressing his fingers to the window. Everyone looked over in his direction. "Does anyone else besides me miss surfing?" I laughed to myself, but quickly grew quiet as Rosalie shot me a look. "It's not like you can surf in the rain," he grumbled. "Not like baseball."

"You know, we haven't played baseball in a while," Carlisle said, a smirk forming across his face. Esme's thin brows shot up, like she had an idea as well. "What do you guys say? Anyone up for a game today? Looks like it's going to rain."

"Hell, I'm always up for a game," Emmett said, giving Carlisle a high five. Jasper sat quietly in the corner of the room. I looked over at him to see his reaction, but he simply shrugged. "What not up for a game Jazz?" Emmett teased.

Jasper shook his head, cracking a smile. "Not exactly, no."

Before Emmett interjected, the doorbell rang. "Hold on," Carlisle sighed, going to get it. The doorbell continuously continued to ring, when all of a sudden the ringing stopped and furious banging on the door erupted. Carlisle quickly pulled open the door, a cold look on his face. "Shouldn't you be in school, young man?"

"Let me in!" a voice shouted. Jasper stood up quickly, his eyes turning a deep shade of red. "Where is she? I know she has to be here, where else would she be?" My heart rate began to get faster. I could feel myself sweat dropping. It was Danny.

"Let me deal with this," I said to everyone. I looked over at Jasper, whose lips were hungrily spread apart, his eyes bright red. "Emmett, take care of Jasper." My feet rushed me to the door, where, sure enough, Danny stood shouting at Carlisle. "Oh, shut up Danny," I growled, grabbing him by the collar and motioning for Carlisle to go away. "What do you want?"

"What do you mean what do I want?" Danny said, annoyed. His voice suddenly grew to a whisper. "What do you think you're doing here, Eden? They're going to find out about you, you know. They're going to find out about that secret you told me."

"About me being a vampire?" I laughed, tossing my hands in the air. Danny quickly shushed me, like it was a secret between us. I couldn't give the Cullens away, so I found myself having to play his little game. "They won't find out Danny," I reassured. "They won't, alright? Now get lost, this isn't your house."

Danny quickly snatched my upper arm as I began to walk away. "I have to talk to you about what you saw," he said quickly, pulling into him. I shoved him away. "Just hear me out, alright? Yeah, we kissed. We've been friends for ages Eden. I thought you were dead, and she was there to comfort me! Can you blame me?"

"Yeah, Danny, I can," I growled. "I thought you were real, but then I realized that you're about just as real as any other boy at that school."

Danny slowly nodded. I could tell how pissed off he was. "Any guy at that school, hm?" I nodded as he repeated my words. "So, you would rather go and be with someone who wasn't at school?" My eyes grew wide again. Danny was accusing me of being with Jasper, for another time that I can't even begin to count.

"Stop making so many assumptions," I cursed at him. "You need to go now Danny. You're not welcome here. Besides, Marlena is probably waiting for you." I walked over to the door, pulling it open. "Leave." He stood for a moment, staring at me. "I said leave!"

Without another word, Danny cursed something at me, and left the house. Sighing heavily, I shut the door, falling back upon it. Everything in my life just had to be so stressful. "Jasper's freaking out," Emmett laughed, walking over to me. "You alright?" I nodded pathetically, burying my face in my hands. "He's a real asshole," Emmett tried to comfort me. "I would have killed him for you, you know."

"Emmett," I sighed, not in the mood for his jokes at the moment. "That's not funny."

Emmett gave me a light smile before patting me on the back. "I'm serious Eden. If you ever need me to bite off a head or two, I'm always here to help." Even though he wasn't helping, I couldn't help but smile. "There you go!" He laughed. "A lovely smile, teeth perfect for taking lives."

My face dropped again. "Not funny Emmet."

~.~.~.~.~.~

Later that evening, I went out to check on Ahgia. The day was going by pretty slow. I guess that was the bad part about being a vampire; you never seemed to stop moving. I was a few feet away from the shed, when I noticed he wasn't in there. The door was open, and no man was there. I couldn't smell his scent either.

Sure, he was free, he was his own person, but where could he have gone? "Ahgia?" I said softly and cautiously. If he was there, I wasn't going to pass up talking to him. No reply came, and I knew I was right. _He probably just went hunting. _

My mind couldn't stop shifting back to Danny. He seemed like a complete jerk, but he had every right to be, didn't he? I was gone for months, he was probably scared. He and Marlena had been friends since… practically forever. She was probably there to comfort him. I just didn't expect the comfort to grow so close so soon. "Upset about your human friend?" A quiet voice said behind me.

I spun around, not expecting the voice to belong to who was standing there. A perfectly glowing figure stood her face in a tight frown. Her eyes were glues to the ground, and her arms were stubbornly crossed over her chest. "Did Emmett send you out here to apologize?" I asked, snickering. "Don't worry about it, you don't have to torture yourself."

Rosalie shot me another glare. I was used to them by now. "Don't give yourself too much credit for knowing me Eden," she said a bit harshly. "I actually came out here to talk to you, and surprise, Emmett didn't send me."

I slowly narrowed my gaze towards her. As much as I wanted to believe it, I couldn't bring myself to find her words true. "Why?" I asked curiously. She kept her gaze away from me. I could tell she was attempting to seem nice, but it wasn't catching on too well. "Did you want to tell me something?"

Slowly she met my eyes. As I stared into the golden shine of them, I felt like I was looking in a mirror. "I didn't want to tell you anything, Eden. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the river, and maybe try out some vampire tricks."

"So, Carlisle sent you?"

"Nobody sent me!" She roared, tossing her hands in the air. "Would you just shut up for once?" Despite her angry tone, she managed to laugh. I gave a slight smile at my stupidity. "I know I haven't been very nice to you, Eden. Since you're going to be hanging around here, I figured I might try and get to know you as much as I can stand."

I cracked an amused grin and nodded my head slowly. "I hope it doesn't kill you, but yeah, I think that'd be fun." Truthfully, I did think it would be fun. Rosalie was always harsh to me, I knew she couldn't stand me being around her and her family, but regardless, she was going to be around me. It would be nice to be on good terms with her, if not friends.

"Alright, then let's go," she said, already walking past me and into the woods. She stopped, waiting for me to catch up. Before she turned around again, she cracked a pearly white smirk."Let the vampire games begin."


	14. Ch14 Breaking of a Chain

Rosalie and I had been at it for hours. She would run across the feild, as fast as a whip, and I would follow her, just as fast. Sometimes I would push myself too hard, fumbling over my own feet and tripping into the sand. She would stand there and laugh, her pearly white teeth shimmering. "Get up superstar," she would order every time I fell.

We kept going though. She would perform a simple backflip, and I would follow. I think she got amusement out of my power more than training. Once I tried something once, and got it right- I got it right forever. She nodded her head every time I performed well, obviously impressed with my power. I wasn't quite sure about how I felt about the whole power thing, but then again- I wasn't even sure about being a vampire.

After working for a while, we sat down for a break. For a while, it was quiet for she got speaking. "I don't want to get too personal with you just yet, but you've seemed upset lately." I glanced furthur away towards the water. She was talking about Danny. "Does this have to do with that kid at school?"

"His name is Danny," I breathed softly. "I'll get over it." I looked down at my sparkling hands. "I'll definitly survive."

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's totally fine," she shrugged. "But I'm always here if you do." She cracked a quick grin. "I'm not afraid to admit that besides Emmett, I've had a fair share of attention."

Inside, I knew I wanted to talk to Rosalie about it. I knew that in a way it would connect us even furthur, but in all honestly, I didn't even want to think about Danny myself. The very image of him in my head- his dark eyes, his big glasses, his vampire-white smile... the image scared me. "What do you do when someone lies to you?" I asked suddenly, taking her by surprise.

"What do you mean, like, cheating?"

I shrugged, wrapping my jacket furthur around me, even though there was no way I could get any colder or warmer. "I suppose you could say it like that."

Rosalie sighed, looking forward. "Well, I've always had this policy. It's kind of silly, but it definitly comes in handy. If a guy does something stupid that really offends you, for instance, if he calls you fat in front of his and your friends, you ought to give the guy one more chance. But if he cheats on you, it's over for good."

"Even if it's just a dinner date?"

"Anything," She said strongly. "If a guy loves you, then his attention should be on you. All the time. And if not, then you know he doesn't care about you, and isn't worth your time." I grunted in amusement. She had a strong view, that was for sure. "Maybe that's just me, but I'm a feminist. I don't like the idea of the man having the control." She nudged me playfully. "That's why I'm always bossing around Emmett."

"He likes it," I said, playfully nudging her back. She cracked another grin, letting out a sweet honey laugh. "You know Rosalie, this really isn't that bad."

"I've gotta say kid, you're a lot cooler than what I thought you'd be." She extended her hands towards me, helping me up from the rock. "You've definitly been through a lot of stuff, but somehow you've managed to come out a pretty decent person." She stopped short, her gaze now intense. "There is something I wanted to ask you about though."

Her tone of voice made me nervous, but she was being so kind I couldn't reject her. "Yeah, sure, anything."

"It's Jasper," she said carefully. "I know you two are friends. I can tell that you really like being his friend." I nodded, my chest feeling heavy. It almost felt for a second like I had a heart beating again. "It's just that, sometimes the way he looks at you scares me. It's almost like he feels something for you more than a friendship."

My eyes grew wide. How was I going to explain this one? "We've gotten close," I said carefully. "I won't lie to you about that. But, next time you see him looking at me, compare it to the way he looks at Alice. I think you'll know that he doesn't care for me." I gulped, hoping my words would effect her more than the actual plan I described. "He's never shown any kind of sign that he cares for me more than a friend, to me anyways. I promise you, I would never do that to Alice. And he wouldn't either."

Rosalie let out a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of her neck. "No, you're absolutely right. It was stupid of me to even bring up. I just get nervous about our family falling apart." The wind whipped back her blonde hair, and for once I noticed that she really was like a human after all. "Ever since Bella came along, I've just been really cautious about what goes on, and who joins the family."

I smiled, nodding. I could see her point clearly. I wasn't really part of the family, but more of a friend. She extended her hand out towards me. "I approve of you joining the family." I was about to protest, honestly telling her that I didn't see things that way, but before I could she pulled me into a small hug. I shut my eyes, feeling sorry that I lied to her. I had to do it though. Sometimes, you had to lie to protect that ones you love.

Later that night I was sitting in my room, I was flipping through the pages of a book, trying to concentrate. Something was ringing in the back of my head though. The Volturi. I talked about it with Carlisle and Jasper the other night, and something strange flooded my body. Almost an exciting feeling.

Not exciting in a sense that I would want to be one of them, but rather, in a sense that there could be an end to an immortal life. If something were to go astray, there could be way to end your life... Immortality was not forever, if you did not wish it. I smiled to myself. It was comforting, in a sense.

I yawned, closing my book and not even caring or remembering what I had read. Setting it down on my night table, I reached up to my neck to take my necklace off, only finding tha it wasn't there. Hesitantly, I crawled out of my bed, my golden eyes growing wide in fear. "Where is it?" I breathed aloud, scared out of my mind.

That was my mother's necklace; my favorite one. Without it, I would feel entirely lost. I rushed in the hallway, where Edward met me with a look of shock on his face. "Is something wrong?" He asked gently.

"It's my mother's necklace," I said, looking all over the floor. "I can't find it."

Edward frowned deeply, nodding slowly. "Well it's dark out now. If it's not in the house, you'll have to wait until morning." He paused, turning towards me again. "I would go talk to Rosalie, and see if she remembers seeing you wearing it today."

"Thank you," I nodded, rushing towards her room, knocking gently on the door.

It opened a few moments later, Emmett at the threshold. He gave me a warm smile. "There's my girl!" He said, ruffling my hair. I nodded, shoving past him in urgency. "Woah, someone's on a mission! What's up?"

Rosalie looked up from her own book as she longed relaxingly on her bed. "Are you alright Eden?"

"It's my necklace," I said in a flush. "I can't find it anywhere. Do you remember me wearing it?"

Rosalie paused for a moment, scratching her chin. "You know what? I do. When I walked outside of the house to talk to you, you were definitly wearing it. But once we got to the beach, I remember you weren't. It must have fallen off in the woods."

Pathetically, I hung my head. "Don't worry about it Eden," Emmett said suportingly from the doorway. "We'll find it. Just keep your eyes open for dawn and come and get us. We'll go and look for it."

"Look you two are really awesome and all, but I'm definitly not going out there tomorrow," Rosalie scoffed, pulling her book back over her eyes. "I've decided that tomorrow is a stay out of the moss and branches day."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Whatever, don't listen to her. I'll help you out Eden." He patted me on the back. "Don't look so sad! We'll find it, alright?"

"Yeah, of course," I said softly, walking back towards my room. "Thanks again."

When I shut my door, I slumped back onto my bed. In my chest, I could feel another empty, aching pain. Something wasn't right about me losing my necklace. It never fell off. Someone, or something had to have taken it.


	15. Ch15 Vampire Speed

Emmett and I had been at it for hours, it seemed like. We retraced all of my steps, and we even traced random parts of the woods that I was certain I hadn't been in. "Just to be extra careful," Emmett said with that beautiful smile. Even if it was in the woods, it would be a pest to find. a little, silver necklace in lucious green space.

"Emmett," I said pathetically sitting on a tree trunk. "It's not here! We've been looking for hours, it feels like." Emmett sat down next to me with a heavy sigh. His large hand met my back warmly. "I really mean it when I say thank you for doing this," I said softly beneath my breath.

"You know I would have!" He laughed, ruffling my hair. "I know how much it means to you. Besides," He said, standing up. "I've got nothing else to do in this god forsaken town." We both laughed, enjoying each other's company. "I heard things were bad with you and Danny," he said suddenly out of the blue.

"We don't really have to talk about that," I snapped, shooting up from the trunk and starting to walk away.

"Just hear me out!" Emmett called after me, standing by my side in less than a second. I cursed under my breath to the speed of vampires. "I was never really sure about the guy. I knew he treated you like a princess, and it was obvious he was into you, but honestly, could he handle you being a vampire?" I stopped short in the woods. I never really looked at it that way. "Honestly, what mortal can? Us vampires have to stick together." Emmett cracked another grin. "And trust me, with your looks, you'll have a vampire hottie in no time."

Like a child, I folded my arms over my chest stubbornly. "That may be true, but not in Forks. Besides you guys, all that's left are the werewolves."

"Don't," Emmett said, stepping closer towards me. I looked him in the eye, frightened to see that his irises were suddenly a dark red. "Don't even think about it Eden."

"Woah!" I said, shoving him back. I watched in surprise Emmett return to normal. "Cool it, alright? I'm not going to go there," I scoffed, walking away from him again. "You guys are seriously way too offensive about the werewolves." I glared at him as he walked beside me once more. "Especially Ahgia."

"Ahgia?" Emmett laughed. "That guy's been missing for days. Even you don't know where he is. Don't try and hide that you're not freaked out that he's telling all of our secrets to his buddies too." I turned around again, shoving him backwards. "Man, would you stop doing that?!"

"No!" I said, shoving him again. "Because he has no buddies. The only friend he has is me, and if that's the way it is, I'm going to keep it that way. I trust him, and so should you."

Emmett mumbled something beneath his breath, this time walking away from me. "Yeah, well, I don't." I stood where I was for a moment, watching Emmett walk away. He didn't wait for me this time. Bringing up werewolves was obviously the ending point of an argument. However, I hadn't seen Ahgia in days. Also, I hadn't seen Danny in days. Both of them had unresolved matters with me to settle, but who would I find first?

My feet, almost without thinking took me off towards Danny's house.

~.~.~.~.~

My small, balled fists knocked rapidly on Danny's back door. I knew his father wouldn't be home because of his police duty, but I hoped that Danny would be there. I looked at my hands to see that they were shimmering, but I didn't care. I just needed to see him. A minute later, Danny came to the door. His face was down- looking at his mp3 player. He pulled open the handle, and finally looked up. "Eden," he breathed, dropping his music and suddenly wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug. I was going to lie; I melted right then. "Eden, you don't how happy I am to see you."

I squirmed out of his arms quickly, shoving him inside. Defiantly, I walked in, and closed the door behind me. He stared at me with wide eyes, probably not used to the previously shy girl's sudden forward attitude. "You keep your hands off me from now on, alright?" I hissed beneath my breath. He didn't move an inch. "You knew what I became, and you choose Marlena." I shrugged, trying not to show the pools of tears that were flooding my eyes. "That's fine. Absolutely fine, I accept that."

He inched closer. "I didn't choose her over you."

"What the hell are you lying to me for!?" I saw Danny flinch backwards. I wasn't aware of what my face looked like, but obviously it wasn't quite lovely. "You're a sick liar, and that's all you ever were! I came here to warn you to never come near me again!" I felt my body relax a little more, but Danny was positively shaking. "I mean it, Danny Jones. Never come near me again."

Without another word, I rushed out from the house. For a split second, I could hear him calling my name, but it was drowned out by my vampire speed. A small, but sad smile came to my face. Thank goodness for vampire speed.


	16. Ch16 Sensations

**IT'S TRUE. I haven't written in over a year. It's pretty disgusting. But, I'm going to apologize because I really lost in faith in this story for some reason. I regret that feeling, obviously and realize that what I had with this story was something special, and I regret ever doing what I did.**

**So, I solemnly promise to never do such a thing again. Jasper, here's to you. 3 **

_**~THE NO LONGER DEAD MISTRO**_

~.~.~.~

_"I mean it, Danny Jones. Never come near me again." _Yes, I had said those words to him. I meant them too. I meant every single syllable, every word. I didn't want him to come near me. But it wasn't because of Marlena. It wasn't because he was just a foolish boy.

It was because I could _smell_ him that time. I could smell him better than anyone.

His scent; almost like a fresh citrus drink, filled my nose the second he pulled open that door. I no longer felt the warmth of his body when he pulled me into that tight hug. I was intoxicated; absorbed into his aroma. _That _was what I was supposed to be feeling. _That _was the ways of a killer.

The further I sprinted away from his house, the closer I got to mine. I had to get away from him, and fast. It was beginning to rain again, a familiar feeling that I suddenly didn't mind. Drowning myself in cold water and darkness seemed like my very own life. The rain had little effect on my anymore.

I darted inside my house, the door clearly wide open. Everything was untouched. Jasper hadn't been taking care of it since my return, and small piles of dust began to gather on top of things. I slammed the door shut behind me as I entered the house, leaning against it for support.

My eyes began to burn and itch. I scratched at them as the sensation lingered. There were no tears. I winced, shutting my eyes pathetically and leaning my head against the wooden frame. My body slumped further down, until I felt myself hit the floor with a thud. I was completely and utterly alone, for the first time in a while. I was alone; and more bitter than ever.

My mouth was dry, something that I was also getting accustomed too, but not in the same way. I was thirsty- _extremely_ so. Danny's scent had started a sort of frenzy in me that I couldn't ignore. My hands began to push me off of the floor, wanting to go out and kill. But my mind was torturing me.

_Don't even think about it, Eden._

I tossed myself onto the floor once again. Grabbing the sides of my head, I started screaming into the floor. What kind of hell was this? This nightmare; why would anyone dream of immortality if it had to be like _this_?

_They wouldn't. No one would wish for this if they knew what it was like. _

I wasn't sure how long I lied on that floor. I wasn't sure how long I screamed. I did learn however that even vampires can get tired sometimes, and I finally quit and laid down in silence.

There was never a moment that I wished so much for sleep.

~.~.~.~.~

The rain stopped quickly after I got home. The sun came out, and on the nicest day of the month, I had decided to stay inside. I didn't want to go outside. Scents would overpower me; I wasn't ready for it. I knew that much.

I crawled off of the floor and brought myself to my back porch window. My cold hands pressed themselves against the window pane, staring out into the woods behind my house. My eyes darted quickly around the area, as a chill went down my spine. I could hear things better too. I could hear someone coming.

Quickly, I turned the lock on all the doors in my house. I made sure the windows were locked, and I rushed into the kitchen where I somehow found comfort in sitting on the icy tile floor. We were similar in that respect; the coldness of our surface.

_At least I don't have to pay for heating, _I thought bitterly.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

My ears and body suddenly perked up at those three familiar sounds. I groaned, burying my face further into my knees. "No one's home," I muttered, clearly not loud enough for anyone to hear, but just enough to satisfy my annoyance.

"Do you forget that I can hear you?" A voice from outside of my front door called.

I grunted, still upset with the thought of answering the door and having to show my tired and messy face. It was clearly a vampire. It was clearly Jasper. "I have nothing to say to you," I whispered, my voice sounding much more upset than planned. "And I'm sure you can't have anything of interest to say to me."

"Don't be so sure," he replied. "If you let me in, maybe you can just listen. If you find me uninteresting, then I give you my permission to discharge me."

Listening to Jasper's speech was soothing. His word choices were always so interesting; he was truly stuck in the past. I was a modern vampire. I could say and do whatever I well pleased, and probably blend in anywhere. Except for the glittering skin, yellow yes, and sharp teeth, I supposed.

After a moment of thinking, and knowing that Jasper would most likely find a way in, I hauled myself up and made my way over to the door. When opened, I stared at him with a bitter expression on my face. "Well, it's done. I'm officially obsessed with human blood, and I am locking myself away forever."

Jasper's eyes grew wide at my sudden confession, but he quickly regained his composure, as to not scare me. He stepped inside the house, gently shutting the door with his fingertips. He stared at me, unmoving.

"What?" I muttered, embarrassed. My eyes dropped to the floor as I suddenly felt weak in front of him, once again.

"Your necklace," Jasper said, knitting his brows together in concern. "It's missing."

I nodded, turning away from him. I slumped onto the couch, pulling my knees tightly up to my chest. I didn't really feel like talking about that. He wasn't making me feel much better.

"Sorry," he mumbled, still standing by the door. I could feel his eyes on me, however. "I was just trying to imagine where it would have gone. Rosalie said you may have lost it in the woods."

"I didn't lose it in the woods," I cursed beneath my breath. "I've been wearing that necklace for months, and there's no way it would have fallen off like that."

Jasper smiled at my ironic statement. "Well, wherever it is, I'm sure you'll find it."

I shut my eyes again, already growing tired of this conversation. "Can we talk about something else?"

Jasper said nothing. He quietly made his way to a chair opposite me. I still hid my face from him, but knew that he was looking at me. His gaze was kind, ungrudging. He never treated me badly; not once. I had blamed him for getting stuck down there. He had wanted to save me. I was wrong about everything. "Jasper, I'm sorry," I whispered, finally locking eyes with him. "I was furious at you and your family for what happened to me. It wasn't your fault, though."

A sad expression etched itself across his face. The sun hit his face momentarily, allowing him to shimmer. I cocked my head to the side slowly, realizing how rare a moment like this was. It brought a smile to my face; seeing him in his true form. I rarely ever did. "I would recommend not smiling too much," he said gently. "You could just stand in a mirror and see something quite similar."

"I'm not sure about that," I laughed. "You seem to look prettier than I'm sure I do right now." We both smiled at this statement, before a darker tone took over his expression.

"I never wanted this to happen to you," he said firmly. "You were always radiating; I knew that from the moment I met you. You haven't lost your charm, Eden. Yet, looking at you makes me furious. I'm upset that I could not save you. I understand if you cannot forgive me-"

I stood up quickly, causing him to instantly stop talking. "Jasper Hale," I said quickly, not even knowing where the words were coming from. "Jasper _Whitlock, _you have saved me more than you will ever know. Things changed the day I met you, but that was not avoidable. And now I have to live with what has happened. I could be a killer; a sinner. But I know that I will be better off with you. I know that as long as I have you for guidance that I will be okay." My breath was nonexistent, but I felt like it was running short. Bad habits, I supposed. "I never want to hear you apologize for what happened again. Ever."

His eyes were glued to the floor. I looked at him, almost menacingly, wanting him to understand what I meant. Everything I said was true. I had a change of heart as of late, and no longer put my blame on them. I just wanted to be free of that prison; that was all that I wanted.

I hadn't even noticed Jasper standing up. He was about a foot away from me. His chest was lifting heavily up and down; another bad habit. We no longer had hearts, but when we grew nervous, we could convince ourselves that our chests hurt. "You forgive me then," he said, his voice cracking. His curly golden hair was being combed out by his shaking fingers, until finally he lifted his head. His eyes were intense; almost frightening.

I shrunk back a little. I had imagined him to be more relieved at my confession than he was acting now. He seemed indescribably stressed from my statements, but I still nodded. "Of course I forgive you," I managed to say. "Were you listening to anything I was saying?"

Jasper and I stood in silence for what could have been an hour. I was lost in his hesitant gaze. We looked at one another knowingly. He knew what I felt. He knew that I was alright with the Cullens, but not with my state of being. There was nothing to be done, however. We both knew that. To try and make things a bit more relaxed, I offered a small smile. I'm not sure how well it worked though, because Jasper suddenly looked furious.

He stepped closer towards me, his hands grabbing my shoulders. I thought I was about to scream; a feeling I never got around Jasper. Was he going to kill me? How would he do that? I had no idea what was going on, but I knew that I was worried for a split second.

Until I felt him close the gap. I lifted my shoulders up in surprise, when I felt that sudden sensation. His cold lips met mine, an imaginary line of ice suddenly forming between us. I could feel him flattering beneath me. Quickly, I was grabbing him by the arms to keep him upright. He was kissing me again; and he was still in pain. Pain, because he knew there was someone else in his life. We both knew it.

I didn't know what to do. I shut my eyes after the kiss continued; still holding him up. I imagined him crumbling to the floor if I didn't, and I would have done anything to keep kissing him. I felt him press against me, urging me to continue what was already being done. I didn't break away for a second, and the thought never came to my mind.

I didn't feel like I was cheating on Danny. Things with Jasper were different. We were friends, rightly so. He seemed to understand me better than I understood myself, and for that I was grateful. Danny- what was it? What was that feeling be brought me? Lust, over love? He had said he loved me. He was in awe; that was it. Danny Jones did not know me anymore. He could not love what I had become. He had mocked me about it the first time I met him, and I regret ever putting my faith in him.

I began to scare myself. Could I trust Danny Jones?

My mind did not linger on that thought for long. Jasper was urgently trying to bring my closer to him. Each kiss barely had a second between it for breath. I felt my head spinning, or so I imagined it. His arms wrapped themselves around me, giving me more comfort than any bed could have after being in that cave for three months. His hands found my hair, and ran themselves through it. I could barely move anything but my lips; I was frozen like my skin.

He could have kissed me for seconds, but I'm sure it was longer. It felt longer. Our lips continued to meet, over and over again. We were both weak around each other; one thing a vampire should never be.

Jasper Hale and I were destined to destroy one another.


End file.
